Hinata Reborn
by AzmarieLeeLee
Summary: What if Hinata was Anko's daughter? What if Hinata was Strong and not shy at all? How about she was a Jinchuriki for the most powerful Demon that no one knows about? Strong! Hinata Pairing Hinata/Naruto Warning Rating will go up
1. Chapter 1

I do Not own Naruto

**Summary: What if Hinata was Anko's daughter? What if Hinata was Strong and not shy at all? How about she was a Jinchuriki for the most powerful Demon that no one knows about? Strong Hinata Pairing Hinata/Naruto**

**Hinata Reborn**

Iruka came into the class room and yelled "Everyone sit down and be quiet! I am going to call out the Genin teams. Remember their was an odd number of graduates this year so their is going to be a team of four!" "Team 1..."

10 Minutes Later

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto put his head up paying attention to his group. "Sakura Haruno." Sakura looked like she was going to cry. Naruto looked very happy. "Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura jumped up and scream in joy and Naruto looked angry, Sasuke looked indifferent. "Why does Sasuke-Teme have to be on-?" Iruka interrupted him "Hold on Naruto! Their's one more person in your group!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked confused "Who?" They said together "Hinata Mitarashi!" Everyone looked at each other in confusion. _'Who the **Hell** is Hinata Mitarashi?" _All of a sudden the window shattered and everyone closed there eyes for no glass can go in them. They opened there eyes to see a girl there age standing in front of the class with a purple haired women behind her. "Yo!" the little girl said "My name is Hinata Mitarashi get it memerized through your skulls because you are looking at this generation's best Konichi and the girl who will be the most feared ANBU leader through all of the elemental contries!"

'Hinata Mitarashi had long Black/Blue hair and had black eyes. She was about 5'8", she had a black tank top with fishing net underneath and a long overcoat (Like Anko wares but light gray) that reached to a inch below her knees with a White Fox with black eyes on the side of it's right front leg had Kanji for Water,Earth,and Light in black and Below it was a Black Fox with white eyes on the side of it's right front leg had Kanji for Fire,Air, and Darkness in white. They were close together you can see Yin and Yang. She had black shorts that reached the to of her knee with fishing net underneath it. She also had black fingerless gloves and had black ninja sandals on. Finally she wore hr ninja head band around her neck. She was also more developed for her age making all the boys blush and the girl glare at her in jealously. "The women behind me is Anko Mitarashi my mother." the women named Anko grind widened when everyone looked at her with a scared look, besides Hinata of course. Anko turned to Hinata and said " I'll meet you in the Forest of Death after you meet your Sensai. Don't be late." "Alright." Hinata said in a very cheerful tone.

_'The forest of Death where is that at?' _Naruto thought _**'Kit, This Hinata girl smells like two Foxes.' **_Naruto was shocked by this information. _'Someone like me?' **'Yeah someone like you kit, but these foxes smell different more stronger then me but it doesn't feel like a threat.'**_ Naruto had a confused expression on his face _'not a threat?' _Naruto was interrupted by Hinata sitting right in front of him on his desk face right in front of his. Naruto blinked and started to blush dark red. "So your him right?" Naruto blind confused. "Who?" Hinata sighed "Naruto Uzamaki the next Hokage!" Naruto had a shocked look on his face and grind "Yup that's me Naruto Uzamaki!" Hinata smirked "Nice to meet the future Hokage and my partner from here on out. "Who is Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" Naruto looked shocked "You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" Hinata put her finger on her chin thinking with a cute expression. "Nope. Never heard of him." There was several gasps. Sakura spoked up.(More like Screech...) "You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is, but you know who that...that no body is!" Hinata snapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Reborn: Chapter 2

**I Don't own Naruto at all! Also If you are a Sakura lover don't read. Sakura Bashing!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Demons Talking'**

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

Naruto was interrupted by Hinata sitting right in front of him on his desk face right in front of his. Naruto blinked and started to blush dark red. "So you're him right?" Naruto blinked confused. "Who?" Hinata sighed "Naruto Uzamaki the next Hokage!" Naruto had a shocked look on his face and grind "Yup that's me Naruto Uzamaki!" Hinata smirked "Nice to meet the future Hokage and my partner from here on out. "Who are Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno?" Naruto looked shocked "You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is?" Hinata put her finger on her chin thinking with a cute expression. "Nope. Never heard of him." There were several gasps. Sakura spoke up. (More like Screech...) "You don't know who Sasuke Uchiha is, but you know who that...that no body is!" Hinata snapped.

**Now…(Warning Not for Sakura lovers look away!)**

Hinata was now in Sakura's face "Look here bitch the only nobody I see here is you! You are the **weakest **Konichi in this village. I bet if Naruto had the right teacher and some encouragement from people who actually care about him he could kick the Uchiha's ass from here to Suna and back. The lazy Nara is way smarter then you… No, Shikamaru is smarter then almost everyone in this school, who knows maybe the whole dame village. I bet Uchiha can't even match or even get close to Nara's IQ level. Shikamaru, from what I can tell can already be Chunin if he really wanted to. So don't think just because you passed the Genin test you are strong because if the Hokage was blood thirsty he would put us to fight each other to the death to see who can really survive out there in the ninja world. Like they did back in the days in the Hidden Village in the Mist. If you don't know about it look it up and learn something."

**(Sakura lovers can look now)**

After the long speech Hinata walked in the front of the room to Iruka ignoring the Surprised looks. "Iruka can you hurry and call the rest of the squads, its almost time for lunch." Hinata said Iruka snapped out of his dazed look and yelled " Team 8 is Shino, Kiba, Akumaru, and Tohru. Team 10 is Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji." Hinata went to Naruto and grabbed his hand. She then went to Shikamaru and grabbed his hand and motioned with her head to Chouji to follow her. They all walked out of the class and went out side for lunch. Before Iruka yelled to get back inside the lunch bell rang and everyone went out side for lunch.

**With Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Chouji**

The four of them were sitting down under a tree eating Ramen that Naruto brought for lunch. "Sorry I blew up like that something just snapped when Haruno called Naruto a nobody." Hinata said sheepishly. Naruto grinned "Don't worry about, thanks for sticking up for me back there." Shikamaru grinned at me also "Thanks Hinata." I smiled at them "No problem guys. People like us got to stick together, right?" Naruto smiled "Right!"

**After Lunch**

Everyone sat down in their seats waiting patiently for their sensais'. One by one the teams were taken all but Team Seven that is. Naruto started pasting in front of the room. Hinata had enough and grabbed Naruto by the arm and sat him down over by the window on the floor. Hinata sat on the window seal above him. "Naruto you need to learn how to be patent and keep yourself calm. You would need this skill in missions. Think of it as a lesson to become stronger." Naruto grinned "Alright Hina-Chan." Hinata paused and looked at him "Hina-Chan?" Naruto blushed a little "Yeah since you're one of my best friends you deserve a nickname." Hinata smiled "Alright I guess I'll call you Naru-Chan, Alright?" Naruto's blush deepened "Y-Yeah sure." Hinata looked at Naruto with worry. "Naru-Chan are you sick you are all red." Naruto shook his head side to side "No! I'm alright." Hinata shrugged "If you say so."

**1 hour later**

Hinata got bored and sat next to Naruto and put her head in his lap causing him to blush. Naruto was very bored also and started playing with Hinata's hair. _'Her hair is so soft and smells like spring and the Forest.'_** 'You're starting to fall for her, Kit.'** Naruto blushed a deep red before calming down _'N-No I am not!' _Kyuubi Chuckled **'Denial doesn't suit you, Kit.' **_'Fine I am falling for her now what.' _**'Tell her you Idiot!' **_'Not yet I just meet her I need to get to know her first.' _**'Alright Kit.' **Kakashi walking into the room knocked Naruto out of his thoughts.

Kakashi looked around the room at his soon to be four students. "First impression is your ok. Meet me on the roof." He then disappeared. Sakura and Sasuke went out the door to go to the roof. Naruto shook Hinata to wake her up. Hinata was up when Naruto shook her the first time. "Sensai told us to meet him on the roof." Naruto said Hinata nodded her head and grabbed his hand. They disappeared in a swirl of the elements. They appeared on the roof and sat at the stairs. Naruto sat on the top and Hinata below him. Finally Sasuke and Sakura made it up to the roof.

Kakashi cleared his throat before Sakura can open her mouth and start screeching how Hinata and Naruto got here before them. "Alright everyone is here now we will introduce our selves."

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? Let me know! Please! Sorry it took so long just moved to Arizona. Review Review Review! I think I will make this Hina/Naru I don't know vote on the pairings!**

**-REDandBLACKlunerwolf**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto at all! Also if you are a Sakura lover don't read.**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Demons Talking'**

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

Kakashi cleared his throat before Sakura can open her mouth and start screeching how Hinata and Naruto got here before them. "Alright everyone is here now we will introduce our selves."

**Now…(Hinata POV)**

"What do you mean, Sensei?" The pink haired bitch said "Let's see how about your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future… yeah, that would be good." "Why don't you start first, Sensei?" "I am Kakashi Hatake. I don't feel like telling you about my likes or dislikes… I have hobbies and I am not telling you about my dreams for the future." "All he told us was his name." Sakura complained. Everyone ignored her.

"Alright then pinky you are first." I snickered causing Sakura to glare at Kakashi and I. "I am Sakura Haruno. My likes are…(glances at Sasuke). My hobbies are…(Still staring at Sasuke only with a light blush). My dreams for the future…(Giggles like mad with a dark red face). My dislikes are Hinata and Naruto!"

'_That bitch all he ever do was compliment her every day and she disrespects him like this. Come on! Naruto and Ino are the only ones that are actually nice to her and she makes them look bad.' _"Her likes are Sasuke. Her hobby is stalking Sasuke with the rest of his fan girls and her dream is to Marry Sasuke Uchiha. Instead of crushing on a guy who obviously doesn't want any thing to do with you why don't you move on and actually train for once since you want to be a ninja. Outside this Village there is danger everywhere and nobody is actually going to care about your looks."

She then turned red and her eyes looking like she was going to cry. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled I felt a sting in my chest but brushed it off not even thinking about it. "It's true Naruto, there can be serious consequences if this team wants to make it though missions. We can't just be dwelling on crushes when we are on a mission!" "That doesn't mean you have to be mean to her about it!" "That's the only way, Naruto! Come on, she is to blinded by this so called 'love' and let's Sasuke walk all over her. Do you know how angry that makes me! That's just going to make everyone think they can walk on girls."

Before Naruto can say anything else Kakashi stepped in. "That's enough you two." I just got up from my seat between Sasuke and Naruto and sat on the railing that Kakashi was leaning on a few inches away from him. _**'Leave it alone Hinata. They just don't understand us. Now calm down and let Kakashi finish this for we can go into the forbidden forest to train.' Kage said (a description of kage is the black fox on her cloak from chapter 1.) **_

"Alright next is the chicken haired boy." Sasuke glared at Kakashi "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have too many things I like and I dislike almost everything. My hobbies are Training and learning new Techniques. My goal is to revive my clan and… kill someone." I noticed Kakashi narrowing his eye, Sakura gasp and looked hurt, and Naruto freaking out. Sasuke was also staring at me and I also looked into his eyes both of us with an emotionless mask.

"Alright next is blonde." Naruto glared at Kakashi "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Ramen (_**'And Hinata even though you snapped at her for telling the truth.' Kyuubi said **__'Shut up'). _My dislikes is having to wait three minutes for the ramen. My hobbies are pulling pranks and hanging with Konohamaru. My dreams for the future is to become Hokage for everyone can respect me!" Kakashi nodded.

"You next mystery girl." "My name is Hinata Mitarashi. My likes are sweats, training and Animals. Even insects at time, I really don't care about them because most of the times if I don't bother them they wont bother me. My dislikes are people who are too arrogant, who don't care about everyone by themselves and people who lie. My hobbies are training, cooking, and reading. My dreams for the future… no my GOAL is to make sure to be there for my friends and family every step of the way to help them fulfill there goals." Naruto looked at with a smile on his face, Sasuke also was looking at me with a smirk, and Sakura looked at me with awe but quickly covered it up. Finally Kakashi looked at me with soft eyes and nodded.

"Alright now that that is out of the way. You guys need to meet me at training grounds seven for a survival test." Sakura spoke up "But sensei we did that in the academy already." I narrowed my eyes _'what are you planning Hatake.' _I looked in the corner of my eye to see Sasuke also narrowing his eyes and Kakashi nodding to me in agreement that something wasn't right. (A/N: All right guys I am not going to do all out bashing from here on out. I think I was a little too harsh on Sakura and Sasuke in the beginning since I didn't know how to start the story.) Kakashi started chuckling like a mad man "If I tell you, you guys will chicken out." Naruto then stepped in "Come on! Tell us." "All right you asked for it. Out of all of the groups that came from the academy only three squads will be able to actually graduate to become REAL ninjas."… **"WHAT!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto at all!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kage or Kyuubi Talking' **_**'Hikari Talking'**_

'_**Both Hikari and Kage Talking'**_

Techniques 

FLASHBACK

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

Kakashi started chuckling like a mad man "If I tell you, you guys will chicken out." Naruto then stepped in "Come on! Tell us." "All right you asked for it. Out of all of the groups that came from the academy only three squads will be able to actually graduate to become REAL ninjas."… **"WHAT**

**Now (Hinata POV):**

"What!" Naruto yelled Kakashi started laughing, "That is how it is. I decide if you pass or fail. Be at the training grounds at 5 am sharp and bring your ninja gear, you will be needing it." Everyone then seemed to be deep in thought about the survival test tomorrow, _'5 AM Kakashi is crazy, if mother is right about him being late all the time then I'm just going to be there a little late.'_ **'Hinata will we be training tonight?'** _'Yes.'_ Kakashi then got up and waved "Well you guys are dismissed. Oh before I forget, you might want to skip breakfast tomorrow, or you'll puke." _'We need to eat breakfast or our chakra will drain fast and I would have no use, but to use Kage (Black Fox) or Hikari (White Fox) I Still need to practice control on there chakra's or I'll lose control.'_ _**'Kage is still sleeping right now. We will need to practice your control of our chakra only a little tonight.' **__'Alright, you rest for now.' __**'Right.'**_

~(Next Day)~

**Hinata POV~ 6AM**

I wake up at 6 AM and get dressed and got ready for the day. I go down stairs and eat breakfast and packed my ninja gear in my weapon pouch, putting Kunai, Shuriken, healing supplies, and a sealing scroll with my twin swords. I put my pouch on and hid it from view. I walk out of the door and to the training grounds.

~(At the Training Grounds)~

I walked to the training grounds calmly and sat down under a tree, "Hinata! Your late!" Sakura yelled, "Kakashi is also late, who cares. Oh and Good morning to you too Sakura." She blinked surprised that I didn't yell at her "G-Good morning." I smiled "Morning Sasuke, Naruto." "Hn." "Good morning!" Sasuke and Naruto say. We then waited about 2 hours and Kakashi finally showed up "Good morning everyone!" Sakura and Naruto then yelled "Your late!" "A black cat crossed my way so I went the other way." "Liar!" "Well let's get started" He then pulled out a clock and pressed the top "This is set at noon." Kakashi then pulled out 3 bells, "Your assignment is simple. All you have to do is take these bells from me." He then rang them, "If you don't get the bells from me before noon you don't get lunch-" "WHAT" "—you will then be tied to those post and watch as I eat my lunch in front of you." Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto's stomach grumbled, _'They actually took his advice on not eating breakfast!' __**'HAHAHA!' **_**'HAHAHA!' **_'You two knock it off, your going to make me laugh out loud!'_ They still snickered at their demise, I sighed to myself. Sakura then noticed something "Wait there's 4 of us, why only have 3 bells?"

I then zoned out the rest of the conversation _'3 bells, 4 people, what is the point of that. Come on Hinata think. The 3 bells would put us against each other, but Kakashi is a Jounin how can 4 Genin get bells from a Jo—that's it! Team Work! It was so obvious!' _I then noticed Naruto attacking Kakashi in a fit of rage Kakashi disappeared behind Naruto and had a Kunai to his neck. I snapped into motion and had one of my twin swords against Kakashi's neck, "Don't threaten my teammates Kakashi." I press the blade a little making a little bit of blood to come out. Everyone, but Kakashi and I, gasped Kakashi chuckled " I think I'm beginning to like you guys." He let go of Naruto "Ready? Go!"

Sasuke, Sakura, and I jumped into the woods to hide I masked my chakra to the nature around me. Naruto on the other hand stayed in front of Kakashi demanding a one on one fight. I sighed, Kakashi then commented how weird Naruto was compared to us and Naruto shouted how weird Kakashi's hair was. I snickered, Naruto ran at Kakashi and stopped when Kakashi reached into his weapon pouch "First Ninja technique: Taijutsu" Kakashi then took out his hand from his weapon pouch with an orange book in his hand. He then opened it and started reading _'Does he think were that weak! That bastard.'_ I growled _**'you must stay calm remember your mothers lessons on controlling your anger.' **__'No emotions on a mission, your objective is to take care of your teammates and the mission nothing else.'_ Naruto then began throwing punches and kicks wildly in his fit of rage.

I sighed, _'He has about the same temper as I do.'_ Kakashi then got behind him with the tiger sign his book still open. I tensed and got ready to save Naruto. Sakura's voice was then heard "Naruto get out of the way he's going to destroy you!" Naruto looked confused.

I used a teleporting jutsu to where I felt Sasuke's chakra and appeared behind him. Sasuke looked at me in surprise "Sasuke the objective is to get the bells as a team." Sasuke was going to protest, but I interrupted him "Sasuke now is not the time for going solo, alright. Come on Sasuke, if you help me you'll get one of the bells, I swear." "Fine." I nodded "Great wait for my cue." He nodded I then teleported to Sakura "Sakura." She opened her mouth to scream, but I covered her mouth, "Shhh. Do you want Kakashi-Sensei to find us?" She shucked her head no "Alright, I'll tell you what I told Sasuke. The objective is to get the bells as a team. Sasuke already agreed to the plan." She then nodded quickly _'Figures she would say yes if Sasuke said yes.'_

I looked to see Naruto fly into the water holding his butt, _'I don't even want to know.' _Kakashi then pulled out his book and read. I then saw to shuriken coming fast from the water, but Kakashi caught them with ease. Naruto crawled out of the water and Kakashi stood in front of him. More Naruto's shot out of the water "Sakura, Sasuke!" I shouted we all shot out of the woods fast and pounced on Kakashi. Kakashi flipped a few back I grabbed my scroll from my weapons pouch unrolled it and slammed my hand down on the scroll. Two katanas came out one had a black sheath with white Kanji for Fire, Air, and Darkness and a white hilt. One had a White sheath with black kanji for Water, Earth, and Light and had a black hilt. Everyone's eyes widened "Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto get ready for battle." They nodded and went into there fighting stances "Now!" Naruto's clones attacked distracting Kakashi, Sasuke attacked Kakashi with his fire style technique, "Sakura the bells." I whisper to her she nodded and ran forward. I attacked Kakashi with my swords skillfully he parried all my weak attacks and kept stepping back wards paying full attention to me, _'Almost there.' _I then stopped and teleported behind him grabbed Sakura and teleported next to Sasuke and Naruto, "We win Sensei." He looked confused Sakura giggled and showed him the bells. His eyes widened and he then switched it to mischief, "Who get's the bells?" Before anyone can say anything I said, "Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki." The group gasped.

"But Hinata." Sakura began Kakashi chuckled "You all passed." "But Hinata didn't-." "She doesn't need one she passed by putting the group above herself, and you guys passed because you worked as a Team. The ones who break the rules are scum, but those who leave their teammates behind are worse then scum, remember that in the future will you." Sakura and Naruto cheered and Sasuke smirked, "Alright you guys meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow at 8 Am we start your first mission then." Sakura and Naruto cheered again Kakashi teleported away. I then began to walk away, when the team stopped me "Hey Hinata." Sakura said I turned and clocked my head to the side in question, "Can you train me?" "I can show you the basics, but I can't teach you a lot because my mother's train would be too much for you." She nodded Naruto then asked, "Can you teach me too?" "Sure. How about you, Sasuke?" "Sure" "Alright, I'll help you guys out. Just give me a few days to think about what to train you and how to, Alright?" They all nodded "See you tomorrow." I then walk home.

~(Next Morning)~

"Sasuke, at point B"

"Sakura, at point C"

"Naruto, at point A, Believe It"

"Hinata, at point D."

"Alright get ready team." Kakashi stated, "Hmm! Target has moved! After it!" "Roger!" I jumped out of my hiding place and caught the cat. It then scratched me catching me off guard and Naruto caught it before it got away. I hissed "Stupid fucking cat." _**'Are you okay, Hinata?' **_**'I say we kill the little piece of shit by 'accident'.' **_'I think Kage is right on this one.' __**'No Hinata!'**_** 'Ignore her Hinata kill it!' **_'No she's right, no killing our target's unless ordered to.'_ "Verify red ribbon, right ear." I spoke into the head set, "We got the little piece of shit. Man I hope this cat dies." Kakashi sighed "Hinata, temper." "That little shit scratched me… oh look it's scratching Naruto's face." "Alright team Lost Pet Tora captured mission complete." Naruto then screamed "Can we get a better mission then this I HATE cats!" _'I agree.'_

~(At Hokage's tower)~

His owner was smothering the cat while she cooed at him. He looked like he was in hell, "Hahaha! Stupid cat got what he deserves." Kakashi bonked me on the back of my head, "Hinata…" Kakashi said warningly "Sorry sensei." He sighed we then paid attention to the Hokage. The Hokage then began listing boring D-Ranked missions when Naruto interrupted "No! I want to go on a real mission!" I stepped forward next to Naruto "I agree!" Iruka then started yelling, "How dare you! You are only Genin with no experience." I sucked my teeth, "Did you forget who my mother is! Trust me when it comes to how to kill and interrogate someone, and all that good stuff." The Hokage and Iruka's faces placed when they remembered whom my mother and father was. Iruka then said "Knowing how to and actually doing it are two different things." I huffed.

The Hokage cleared his throat and went on explaining about missions, the elemental countries, and the ninja ranks. I zoned him out and turned to Sakura, "Hey I figured out what I can train you with." Team seven looked at me in interest "What would that be?" "Well each group needs a medical nin at all times, and I have a few healing scrolls at home, there basic, but they get the job done." Sakura nodded "For Sasuke I can lend you some fire techniques, and I can teach you the art of swordsmen ship." Sasuke nodded "For Naruto, I need to find out you element, before I can teach you anything. We can work on your Taijutsu some." Naruto nodded "I would need to teach you some chakra control exercise, before teaching Ninjutsu, and I need to find out your elements also." They all nodded.

"Hey! Are you guys listening!" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "I apologize." "You treat us like you're our grandpa! I am not the same pranking kid I was. I am a ninja now and I want a ninja mission!" The Hokage then started laughing I then whispered, "I think old age is finally catching up with him." Sakura put a hand on her mouth to keep from laughing, Sasuke grinned, Naruto also covered his mouth to hide his laughter; while Kakashi bopped me on the back of the head and started scolding me, even though you can see the amusement in his eye. I rubbed the back of my head with a pout, "So mean Kakashi-Sensei." "Since Naruto and Hinata are so determined to get a mission, how can I refuse? All right, I'll give you a C-Ranked mission. You will be guarding someone." Team Seven looked shocked "Hell yeah! Who is it?" I cheered the Hokage laughed, "Don't be so impatient. Send him in please!" We looked at the door waiting, then all of a sudden the door opens revealing a drunken old man, "What! Little brats? And you the small shrimp, you want me to believe you're a ninja!" Naruto then laughed, "Who is the small shrimp he's talking about." We all looked at him, Naruto finally got it and went to pounce on the old geezer when Kakashi caught him, "Naruto you can't kill the person we are supposed to protect." "You, little girl with the black hair, you look you can't kill anything." I went to pounce "Let me at him. I'll slaughter him!" Sakura and Sasuke, with a little of Kakashi's help, held me back, "Hinata, you too, you can't kill the person we need to protect." I huffed, "Then I will have to prove you wrong, you stupid drunken old geezer! Watch I'll be the first one to save your meaningless ass mark my words!" The drunken old man took a swig of his alcohol bottle, "My name is Tazuna, I am a bridge builder, and I expect to get to my country safely even if it means to give up your life." I narrowed my eyes _'Does he think we will be killed by simple thieves in our way, something strange is going on with this geezer.' __**'We need to keep an eye on him, Hinata-Chan.' **_**'Hmm. Hikari is right; we need to keep an eye on him. I can smell that he is nervous about something.' **_'Right, something tells me we need to be prepared for anything.'_ _**'Right!'**_ I walked out of the Hokage building when Kakashi dismissed us. I went straight home a grabbed my sealing scrolls.

Scroll 1- Twin swords, extra kunai and shuriken.

Scroll 2- Sakura's training gear (Weights, medical and genjutsu scrolls, elemental paper)

Scroll 3- Sasuke's training gear (Weights, Fire and Taijutsu scrolls, elemental paper)

Scroll 4- Naruto's training gear (Weights, elemental and Taijutsu scrolls, elemental paper)

Scroll 5- Swords-smith tools and materials, Tent

I then grabbed my backpack and weapon pouch.

Backpack- Weeks worth of Clothes, scentless soap, sleeping bag and scrolls (2,3,4,5)- **A/N Note: the scrolls are as small as a medium sized book and as light as paper, (Don't like it don't read.)**

Weapon pouch- Scroll 1 and medial bandages with ointments.

I sighed and wrote a note to my mother saying I am off on a C-Ranked mission, **'Don't you think you are holding onto too much stuff.' **_'I'm going to give Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura there training scrolls, they won't be able to get in them since they don't have my blood or the hand signs.' _I walked to the gate and noticed that I was the first one there. Sasuke came next and I took out his scroll giving it to him, "Put it in your bag for now always keep it on you this whole mission, just in case we have time to train together." He nodded and put it in his bag. Sakura then came and I gave her scroll to her "Put it in your bag, like I said to Sasuke keep it on you on all times through out the mission, just incase we can train together." She nodded and put it in her bag "Hinata thanks." I smiled "No problem. I am just glad you are taking this ninja thing seriously. Besides I may seem like I hate you at times, but I don't I just want you to be able to understand my point and actually be able to keep your self alive and to be able to defend yourself." Naruto then came and I told him the same instructions with the scroll.

Kakashi and Tazuna then came ready to depart, "Yeah! Alright!" Naruto yelled in excitement "What are you so happy about?" Sakura asks, "This is my first time out of the village!" Tazuna snapped and complained and Kakashi told him that everything would be fine, "Hey one day I'm going to be Hokage and to will have no choice but to look up to me." "Please there is no chance in hell you will be Hokage." Tazuna start mocking Naruto's dream making me angry, "Yo old man, keep your opinions to your self for we can get this over with and you can go back to your everyday life." I said with a glare he gulped and nodded, "Can we move on Kakashi-Sensei?" He nodded and I took the lead walking slowly, Sakura then spoke up as we walked "Hey Mr. Tazuna your country is the Land of Waves, right?" "Yeah, what of it." "Kakashi-Sensei isn't there ninja in the Land of Waves?" "No, there are no ninja in the Land of Waves. Though there are Hidden Villages where ninja reside." I then zoned out of there conversation, **'Hinata, I feel two chakra signatures following us.'**

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Kakashi asked that if we doubted the Hokage, "No I zoned out you conversation." Everyone sighed at me, but I laughed it off, "Anyway as I was saying, Sakura, you don't need to worry about anything there are no ninja battles in a C-Ranked mission." I then noticed how Tazuna tensed bringing in a memory of what father said about interrogation

FLASHBACK

"Hinata there are ways to find out if something is not going to turn out how things are planed out." "How so father." "You know it by looking at the people around you, if they tense or do something when they're nervous at specific words it shows how they are holding back on information, but those are the people who don't really know how to conceal emotions. It is also why people try to break out of bad habit's it shows how they are feeling like an open book." "Ok!" He chuckled and patted my head.

END FLACKBACK

I narrowed my eyes and straightened my body spreading my chakra out. Sasuke and Naruto looked at me noticing how I became serious so suddenly. They both came to me quietly and casually, asking with their eyes, "Keep your guard up." Sasuke nodded but Naruto looked confused "Why?" "Something isn't right about Tazuna. I remembered my father telling me how to know when someone is lying and if they're holding back on something. Whenever someone mentioned about ninja in this mission he always tensed and started sweating a little. You would just assume it is because he is drinking, but then he always take a swig of alcohol around us and the village." They both nodded and went back to their regular place like nothing happened.

We continued on walking and crossed a little bridge over a small bridge. We walked on a dirt path and I noticed a puddle, _'A puddle? The dirt isn't even wet or soggy. I don't remember it raining any time this week.' _**'Hinata! Those chakra signatures are in the water!' **I tensed my body ready for action Kakashi was then rapped in spike chains then torn to pieces. I snapped and pushed Tazuna away from the Ninja. The two ninja disappeared and then reappeared behind a shocked Naruto, "Now it's your turn." Naruto was frozen Sasuke and I snapped into action. Sasuke threw a shuriken making the chains shuck on the tree and then threw the kunai to keep the shuriken jammed into the tree and the two ninja immobile. I delivered a round house kicks to the ninja still behind Naruto making them fly back, they grunted and release the chains. One ran towards Tazuna and one towards Naruto, I took out my black katana and ran to the one after Naruto, While Sasuke went to Tazuna. Before I even knew what I was doing my sword slit the mans throat. I widened my eyes when his blood splattered on me; I then thought _'Iruka-Sensei was right.'_ I then pushed my emotions aside to deal with later. I turned to Sakura and Tazuna to see Sakura had moved in front of Tazuna with a Kunai and a brave face. Sasuke appeared in front of her ready, but Kakashi then appeared behind the ninja going after Tazuna and grabbed hi throat with his arm chocking him and knocking him out.

I looked to where we saw Kakashi 'died' to see wood, "Hinata are you ok?" I looked at him and nodded _'For now.' _"Good job Sasuke. You too Sakura." Naruto looked surprised and frustrated. I re-sealed my katana and whipped the blood off my face. Everyone, but Kakashi, didn't noticed I killed that Ninja yet, "Hey Naruto your not hurt are you, scaredy-cat." Naruto glared at him, "Sasuke! —." "Naruto! Be still very still. These ninja have poison in their claws. We need to take you to the hospital." Sakura was the first person to noticed blood on my clothes, "Hinata are you alright! Theirs blood…." "I'm fine Sakura." "But the blood…." She then looked at the body of the ninja to see him in a puddle of blood. She looked in horror and went to a bush to throw up, as did Tazuna. I looked away from them and looked at Kakashi, "Sorry…." He came and patted me on the head in reassurance, "You were doing your job, Hinata." I nodded "Sensei I'm going to wash off the blood in the river ok?" He nodded and I went to the river hidden behind trees and bushes.

As soon as I was out of sight I threw up in a set of bushes, _**'Hinata. It's alright.' **_I went to the river and washed the blood off. I then rejoined the group Kakashi explained why he faked his death in the first place and who these ninja were after. Sakura then spoke up, "We are Genin we are not prepared for this mission. We should go back." I stayed quiet to hear everyone's opinion about going back to the village or to continue the mission. Naruto then snapped and did a heroic speech when he stabbed him self to get the poison out, "Naruto, great speech, but if you don't stop the bleeding you'll die of blood loss." Naruto then freaked out Kakashi calmed him down and I felt a tension in the air with everyone, but Kakashi. I then felt Naruto's demon chakra healing him, _'So Kyuubi does take care of Naruto's wounds.' _

~(Later On)~

We were on a boat of a friend of Tazuna to continue the mission. I sat next to Kakashi for everybody didn't have to worry about me. I zoned out the conversation thinking about the Ninja I had killed not able to shake it out of my head, **'Hinata kill one to save a thousand.'**(A/N: Dean Winchester (Supernatural) owns that quote) I widened my eyes remembering what mother had said to me.

FLASHBACK

"Hinata, there is going to be a day when you are on a mission you kill someone; While you kill someone in a mission always remember kill one to save a thousand." "What do you mean?" She laughed "You'll figure it out when you're older." She patted my head with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

The boat then stopped and everyone got off, "Now get me home in one piece." We nodded Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura took the front; While Kakashi and Tazuna took the middle. I on the other hand took the far back. Naruto then ran ahead and looked around wildly. Naruto then flung a kunai in a seat of bushes, "Over there!" Sakura and Tazuna gasped Kakashi stiffened in surprise, and Sasuke…well was Sasuke.

Naruto then flung kunai wildly one accidently flew to me. I was still in my thoughts that I didn't notice the kunai coming towards me until it was in my upper arm, snapping me out of my daze. I looked at the kunai in my arm blinking for a few minutes. I don't know what I was think was going to happen if I kept starring at it I just did _'Didn't Naruto just….' __**'…'**_** '…' **Even my demons didn't have anything to say!

I was then brought out of my thoughts by Kakashi's yelling, "Hinata! Are you ok!" Even turned to look at me, eyes widening when they saw the kunai in my arm. Sakura then hit Naruto on the head, "You idiot! You hurt Hinata!" Kakashi came to me and Naruto kept apologizing, "Let me look at it Hinata." I nodded Kakashi ripped my sleeve to see the wound. I grabbed the kunai, ignoring Kakashi's scolding, and yanked the kunai out. Blood started gushing out I pulled out my bandaged and rapped my wound to stop the bleeding for now until I was in a safe location to look at it.

I then felt something in the air that made me tense I wasn't focused enough to actually work with my common sense. I heard something in the air coming toward us fast. I grabbed Tazuna and brought him down "Duck!" Everyone dropped to the floor quickly. A sword raced above our heads and jammed itself in a tree in front of us. A man went on the hilt of the sword, back towards us. Kakashi stepped forward "Well if it isn't Zabuza Momichi, Rouge Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Mist."

Naruto rushed to the man, but I grabbed his jacket holding him back, "Hinata! What…?" "This ninja is different from the other two. This on will kill you in a split second. Let Kakashi handle this." Naruto looked at me with wide eyes, but I kept starring at Zabuza, _'What is that in the air?' _**'That's the feeling of Bloodlust Hinata. This man reeks of it.' **_**'Be careful Hinata.' **__'Right.' _

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Am I right?" Sasuke tensed and snapped his head to Kakashi, "Protect the bridge builder, and stay out of this fight. I taught you team work now use it." "Sharingan, Sharingan, I keep hearing it, but I don't know what it is." Naruto complained Sasuke then spoke up, "Sharingan is a rare technique with the eyes. This Dojutsu can comprehend with any technique Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and Ninjutsu. Then inflict them back at the opponent. That's not all Sharingan can do though." He was then interrupted by Zabuza, "You got it boy, but you only scratched the surface. Sharingan can copy these moves in every detail." Zabuza went on how Kakashi was in his bingo book and told us his nickname was Kakashi the one who copied over a thousand Jutsu's.

I then spoke to my self "Sharingan? Wasn't that in the Uchiha Clan." Sasuke looked at me and nodded. Zabuza then stated he needed to kill Tazuna. We surrounded Tazuna quickly. Zabuza disappeared from the tree after stating he had to kill Kakashi first. Zabuza landed in the pond of water and I felt him building up a lot of chakra, _'What is he planning to do?' _He then said "Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu" He then disappeared suddenly I looked around ignoring their conversation and spread out my chakra looking for him, "Now if we fail we only die." "How can you say that Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura yelled. The mist began to get thicker and thicker in a matter of seconds, _'I am being overwhelmed with the bloodlust. Kage help me out a little.' _Kage then gave me a boost of his chakra, _'Thank you.' _"Eight Points larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart."

I tensed and unsealed my black katana, but kept it in the sheath. Kakashi then unleashed a huge amount of chakra making the mist disappear. Zabuza then appeared in front of me his blade and my katana clashed together. I felt Kage pump more of his chakra through my chakra system. Zabuza struggled, but I didn't. Even though it looked I was winning, I was losing control of my body with how much chakra was being pumped into my system, _'Kage No more!'_ Even though he stopped I still felt a little overwhelmed by the chakra still in my system, **'Breath Hinata control it! Dominate the chakra this is your body!" **His word encouraged me and I took control of my body and the chakra. I used a little of the chakra to push Zabuza back away with my katana.

Kakashi then came fast when he noticed Zabuza's guard was down and stabbed him in the stomach with a Kunai. Instead of blood coming out of his stomach it was water, _'Water clone?" _Another Zabuza came behind him, "Sensei behind you!" Zabuza swung his sword chopping 'Kakashi' in half, "Die!" Kakashi then turned into a puddle of water. Zabuza looked shocked Kakashi then appeared behind him, kunai to his neck.

Zabuza chuckled at Kakashi, "Finished? You don't get it do you. I won't be beaten by a mere copy ninja as your self." That Zabuza turned into a water clone too and another Zabuza appeared behind a shocked Kakashi, "That one is a clone!" Naruto shouted I quickly put Tazuna behind me, "Stay behind me, Tazuna." He nodded Zabuza went to chop Kakashi in half again, but he ducked just in time. The sword jammed itself in the ground Zabuza used the sword to lift him self up and kicked Kakashi away from them and into the water. Zabuza ran to the water and did a back flip into the water.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto yells, "I can't believe he got kicked like that!" "He has great physical strength too." Kakashi came above water for breath Zabuza then appeared behind Kakashi standing on the water. Zabuza rushed into hand signs "Water prison Jutsu." A sphere of water closed around Kakashi, "This prison is made of water, but it is stronger then steel. You can't even move." Zabuza did the one handed sign for ram and gathered his chakra, "Water Clone Jutsu."

A clone then formed on top of the water, "You think that wearing a headband makes you a ninja. Ha! When it comes from life to death at your hands that's the true test of being a ninja. When you become so strong that you are in my bingo book then I might even consider you a ninja." Zabuza's clone then disappeared in the mist, then reappeared in front of Naruto and kneed his face making him fly back and his headband to fly off of him. The clone stepped on the headband like it was trash, "You are all just brats." Kakashi then called to us, "Listen! Just grab the bridge builder and run. You won't win this fight."

Sasuke then rushed to Zabuza throwing shuriken to distract him. Zabuza flung them away with his sword easily. Sasuke jumped in the air above Zabuza coming down with a kunai, "Too easy." Zabuza stated then grabbed Sasuke by his throat, then threw Sasuke away from him self and into the ground, "Sasuke! No!" Sakura yelled, "Damn it! He got Sasuke." Zabuza then appeared in front of Naruto, Naruto froze in fear, then tried to run away using his wounded hand to pick his self up. He looked at the wound like he was remembering something, _'so he is remembering his speech. Kage, Hikari it's going to be our turn soon.' __**'Right!' **_

Naruto rushed to Zabuza only to be flung back. I then noticed his headband in his hand and grinned. I took out my white Katana and put it together with the black Katana, _'Chakra please.' __**'Right!' **_Kage and Hikari for the first time gave me an equal amount of chakra and I put the chakra into the blades. The Chakra made then twin swords form into one Katana. The sheath was gray with black and white kanji for the elements Kage and Hikari can control.

"Sasuke, Hinata! I have a plan." I smirked "Alright." Sakura looked at me "But Hinata…." I smiled and put a hand on her head like mother and father did to comfort me, "Everything will be ok." Her eyes widened and Tazuna looked at me in awe. I took my hand off her head and looked to Naruto, "Let's do this." He grinned, "Right!" Sasuke smirked, "Finally thinking about team work." I turned to Sakura, "Guard Tazuna." She looked at Zabuza with fear in her eyes, "Don't worry, he won't even get near you, that's a promise." Sakura nodded and went to guard Tazuna.

I then looked at Zabuza, "Hey! Put this is your bingo book. Hinata Matarashi the girl who kicked your pathetic ass." He blinked "Matarashi huh? This battle I am going to enjoy." I took out my katana, " As will I Zabuza." Everyone looked at my katana in shock never seeing it before, "Alright Hinata, Sasuke. Let's get wild." Naruto says with a grin. Kakashi then interrupted, "What are you doing I told you to run! This fight was over when I got caught. Your mission is to protect the bridge builder nothing else." "Bull shit Kakashi. I was told in the beginning the ones who leave there teammates behind are worse then scum, isn't that right Sensei." He looked at me in shock. Naruto then asked "Bridge builder." "This all happened because of me. Go ahead and fight to save you sensei." We nodded "Well it's time to kick ass." Zabuza started laughing, "You haven't learned anything have you? When I was your age I killed several with my bare hands." My team gasped, "Zabuza the Demon of the Mist." Kakashi stated, "So I am in your Bingo book" Kakashi then told us about how in the village in the mist had to fight and kill each other the last one standing will become ninja. Sakura then looked at me in shock, "You mentioned that the first day we met you." I nodded Zabuza looked happy, "So you did your home work Matarashi. Now that you killed before you know how it feels like. I want to fight you one on one." "It'll be my pleasure." I growled

Zabuza then appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him. Then elbowed Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke gasped for breath I then ran to him. He rushed to me and our weapons clashed. I then smirked and puffed away, everyone gasped, and I appeared behind him cutting him in half. Zabuza started laughing and created another clone quickly. Naruto this time was quick to act and made shadow clones of himself. They all then rushed to Zabuza with Kunai and made a dome around and on top of Zabuza. Zabuza flung all of the shadow clones back. Naruto the dug in his bag and threw a Demon wind Shuriken towards Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed it with no problem and looked at the shuriken funny then smirked. He jumped into the air then threw the shuriken to the real Zabuza. Zabuza caught it with no problem, but then another came after him, he jumped over that one with ease. The shuriken then turned into Naruto. Naruto flung his kunai at the hand holding Kakashi prisoner; Zabuza had no choice but to move.

Naruto had managed to actually cut his face, Zabuza actually looked furious. Zabuza was about to use the shuriken he caught at Naruto, but Kakashi interfered just in time with his knuckles, "Naruto great job." Naruto then explained how he did it, _'Kage can you make me walk on the water with your chakra?' _**'Yeah.' **I walked on the water and hauled Naruto on my back. Then walked back on land letting Naruto go. I then felt my body getting weak. I went in the back of Tazuna a coughed spitting out a little blood, _**'you used too much of our chakra.' **__'Will you be able to heal my internal wounds.' __**'Of course I can. You can't use our chakra for a day or two though.' **__'Alright thanks.'_ I then looked over the group for any minor wounds, _'They all seem ok.' _I then noticed senbons come out of nowhere and hit Zabuza in the neck causing him to fall. I looked to see a kid our age in the tree on the other side of us. Kakashi went to Zabuza checking for a pulse, "There's no pulse." The hunter-nin then bowed, "Thank you I have been hunting Zabuza for a long time." Naruto ran to the hunter-nin, but stopped looking from Zabuza to the hunter in fury, "Who do you think you are!" I stepped up narrowing my eyes at the hunter-nin, remembering the lesson mother told me about the different kinds of Ninja in my studies when I was homed schooled.

FLASHBACK

"Alright Hinata we already went over Academy Students, Lower Ninja or Genin, Middle Ninja or Chunin, Elite Ninja or Jounin, ANBU, Special Elite, and Missing-nin." She became serious, "Remember Hinata that there are all types of ninja in each village." She puts up one finger "Academy Students" Second finger, "Lower Ninja or Genin " Third finger, "Middle Ninja or Chunin" Fourth finger, "Elite Ninja or Jounin." Fifth Finger, "ANBU" Sixth Finger, "Special Elite." Seventh finger, " Missing-nin" Eight finger, "Hunter-nin" Ninth finger, "Sage" Tenth finger, "and finally Kage. Today we will be focusing on Hunter-nin, okay?" I nodded becoming excited, "A Hunter-Nin's duty is to hunt down missing-nin from there own country to hide the secret's they may know about there village that, if found out by enemy ninja's, can put us in danger. They are supposed to hunt them down, kill them, then make sure all the remains are burned to nothing but ashes, understand?" "Yeah!"

END FLASHBACK

**'don't say anything, Hinata.' **_'Why?' _**'Think girl! If we mention this now when your teammates and sensei barely have any chakra can mean the end of us! He hasn't done anything so let it go for now.' **_**'He's right Hinata.' **__'Alright.' _"Did you hear me!" Naruto demanded, "Easy Naruto he isn't our enemy." "That's not the point! He did what we have been trying to do in a few seconds!" Kakashi came to Naruto patting his head, "Naruto in this world there are kids in this world younger then you, but stronger then me if trained right." He glances at me for a few seconds then looks away, _'He's joking no way in hell I'll be that strong. The one who is actually strong is Kage and Hikari.' __**'Then learn from us and become as strong as us, though you can be strong there are down falls like when you use our chakra and don't train your body mentally, physically, or mentally you can kill yourself.' **__'All strong things have there down falls.' _**'Exactly.' **The hunter-nin then took Zabuza's body then disappeared. I felt my body get weaker by the second. Kakashi told us to move out, but before I can walk a step my body shut down and everything went black.

~(2 hours later)~

I wake up suddenly and found a roof above my head. I sit up slowly and groaned as I felt my head thump painfully, "What happened?" I then heard a groan next to me to see Kakashi Sensei, "Hey you two up yet?" A woman with long black pale skin came to us with a worried expression on her face, "You alright?" Kakashi spoke, "I've felt better. It's going to take a week until I can move normally." "You shouldn't use the Sharingan too much then sensei." I say with a grin. The rest of Team Seven came in with Tazuna in tow, "Hinata and sensei are up." Sakura went to Kakashi and scolded him for using the Sharingan and putting strain on his body. I laughed but shut up when she glared, "And you!" "Me?" "Yes! You kept using your chakra when you barely had any left from your previous fight." "I had to keep my promise to you right?" She sighed, "What am I going to do with you two." I laughed and rubbed my head sheepishly. Kakashi then explained what a hunter-nin does and I zoned out, _'How is everything?' __**'Your body is healed all you need to do is munch on something.'**__ 'Alright, Thanks.'_

Kakashi was then deep in thought, "Kakashi, Zabuza will come back again." I stated. Everyone looked at me in disbelief, "Think about what a hunter-nin does. Why take the body when the hunter-nin was to make sure none of the body remains." Kakashi nodded, "She's right." Everyone looked confused and freaked out at the same time, "You don't know anything about a hunter-nin besides what they are supposed to do? Well mother always did give me any bloody gruesome detail, so maybe not." "Why would your mother reveal that much detail to her young daughter!" "Well my mother is a little crazy when it comes to blood." Everyone paled.

"What are we going to do Sensei?" I asked curiously, "I'm going to train you, of course." He chuckled, "but sensei, you almost weren't able to beat him last time-." "Does that mean we just give up. I don't know about you guys, but I rather go down fighting with everything I have and more." Sakura looked down, "Any way Sakura, all four of you helped me win last time. Naruto you have grown the most." I grinned, "I agree." "So you guys noticed! I'm going to get stronger, believe it."

A young boys voice interrupted him, "Well I don't believe that at all." Naruto looked angry, "Who are you!" Tazuna grinned, "Inari where have you been?" The boy ran to him, "Good to see you back, grandpa." His mother I assumed went up to him hands on her hips, "Inari that was very rude. These ninja helped your grandpa come back to us safely." Tazuna patted his head, "That's alright I'm rude to them too." "So rude I want to show your head up your…." Kakashi and Sakura covered my mouth quickly and laughed nervously. I shrugged when they took their hands from my mouth, "Just speaking my mind." Kakashi sighed, "That's going to get you in trouble one day." "I already get in trouble for it with my mom and dad. When your mom asks what she thinks her butt looks like in a dress say nothing, your always going to get in trouble either way." They all sweat dropped, but I just laugh.

Inari then told his mom we are just going to die in the end, "Correction brat, everyone dies in the end. You just need to keep fighting or just lie down like a coward. Let me tell you cowards may live longer, but everyone looks them down on. We are here to keep you grandpa alive not to hear your bullshit every minute." Kakashi hits my head at my language and how blunt I was, "Let me at him!" Naruto says, but was stopped by Sakura. Inari huffs and leaves. Tazuna laughs nervously, "Sorry about that." Naruto also leaves after him.

~(Later That Day)~

We all met at a grass area with trees, "Alright training starts now. First we will review what chakra is." I then zoned out that conversation, _'we will se how they do in this exercise, they do good I'll teach them a little.' _I then heard "…climb a tree." Kakashi was looking at me, "Climb a tree?" "Yes with no hands." He then made the hand signs for Ram and walked up the tree with no hands, "There I gave you an example now do it." He then threw kunai at our feet, "Use the kunai to mark your highest place you can climb." I grabbed the kunai and started focusing chakra to my feet. When I felt I was ready I ran to the tree and made it to 2/3's of the tree when I felt my feet slip I marked my place and jumped landing on my feet. I looked to see Sasuke went half way; Naruto didn't even make it and Sakura made it to the tree branch.

Sakura sat on her branch with a smile, "That was fun." Kakashi praised her, as did Naruto, Sasuke however turned his back to her, _'What a baby.' _Sakura looked a little depressed, "Sakura, good job." She looks at me in shock, "I think your ready for your training. Just keep practicing climbing the tree." Naruto and Sasuke looked at me surprised, Sakura look turns from sad to happy. She nodded and came down to do it again. I focused on my chakra again putting a little more chakra then last time. I ran up the tree again and got only a little higher, _'Come on, Hinata. Let instinct help this time.'_ I let my body tell me my amount this time; I then rushed up the tree and made it to the very top. I marked my place and landed on the ground.

I then focused only a little this time with my eyes open and went to walk up the tree. I walked all around it a few times then decided it was time to train Sakura a little. Sakura was on the floor tired, "Sakura it's time." She sits up and I held out my hand for her scroll. She gave it to me I unrolled it bit my thumb drawing blood went thru a few hand signs and slammed my hand on the paper. I gave her the weights, which were 10 pounds each and put them on her ankles I then made them stay there with my chakra, "Only I will be able to take them off or if I die." She nodded, "ok." I then took out the elemental paper and gave it to her, "Focus your chakra on the paper." She did what I asked and the paper started to soak up and become damp, "Your element nature is water."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto at all!**

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kage or Kyuubi Talking'**_**'Hikari Talking'**_

'_**Both Hikari and Kage Talking'**_

Techniques

FLASHBACK

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

Sakura was on the floor tired, "Sakura it's time." She sits up and I held out my hand for her scroll. She gave it to me I unrolled it bit my thumb drawing blood went thru a few hand signs and slammed my hand on the paper. I gave her the weights, which were 10 pounds each and put them on her ankles I then made them stay there with my chakra, "Only I will be able to take them off or if I die." She nodded, "ok." I then took out the elemental paper and gave it to her, "Focus your chakra on the paper." She did what I asked and the paper started to soak up and become damp, "Your element nature is water."

**Now:**

"Your element is water." Sakura looked at me curiously, "Is that good?" I shrugged, " It depends on how you look at it, and how you use it." Sakura huffed, "Water seems pretty weak." I chuckled darkly, "You would be surprised Sakura." She still looked confused, "Anyway it's time for your training." I got up from my crouching position and grinned, "Give me 25 push-ups, 25 pull-ups, and 2 sets of 20 crouches." Sakura looked at me in horror, as did the rest of the team, "You wanted me to train you guys right? Then I'm not holding back, nope, not one bit. " I took out a Water Ninjutsu scroll and gave it to Sakura, "I am going to only give you one Water Jutsu to study and if you do well I'll give you the next. I will see how you are doing at the end of the week." Sakura nodded and took the scroll. Sakura then hesitated, which caused me to narrow my eyes, " What are you waiting for! I want those in 1 hour!" Sakura scrambled up, only to fall down, because of the weights on her ankles and wrists, "B-But…" I turned my back, "1 hour Sakura Haruno, or I'll have to put consequence's on the line." She struggled to get up.

Kakashi then spoke up, "Hinata isn't that a little to much?" I looked at him curiously, "You think so? I did 5 times the work she is doing now, when I was 5." Kakashi looked at me with wide eyes, "W-what! You could have been hurt!" I smiled sadly, "It wasn't Mothers best moments in her life. I did kind of deserve it." Kakashi narrowed his eyes, and looked like he was going to say more when Naruto came up to me.

I turned to Naruto, "Yes?" He grinned, "Can you give me hints on how to get to the top?" I nodded, "Sure! All you have to do is focus on your goal; which is the very top of that tree. Got it so far?" Naruto nodded paying very close attention to my words, "Good, now you need to let your instinct guide you a little alright. Focus on your chakra and let your body let you know what is too little or too much. Then do it a few times until you get the hang of it and you do it by yourself with no help from anything." Naruto nodded, "Thanks Hina-Chan!" I grinned at him with my two thumbs up, "Welcome! Now go give it a shoot, alright?" He nodded with a big grin, "Right!"

I then turn to Kakashi, "What do you want me to do now?" "We can both go back to the house." I nodded.

~Next Day~

I stood on a tree behind Naruto watching them get closer and closer to the top. I smile at there rivalry, _'They are close. Much closer then one would suspect they were.'_ **'Hinata…' **_'What is it?' __**'It's time to train with us.' **_I nodded mentally in understanding. I jump down from my spot to the ground behind Naruto and Sasuke, causing them to jump in surprise, "When did you get here!" Naruto screamed, "A few hours ago." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. I sighed and put both of my hands to Naruto and Sasuke. They both looked at me in confusion, "Your scrolls." There eyes widened in surprise. They both dug out there scrolls.

I took Naruto's scroll first and unsealed it. I picked up the chakra paper and gave it to Naruto, "Focus your chakra into the paper." He nodded and focused. The paper split into two pieces, "Your element is wind." Naruto looked very excited. I pulled out an Air Jutsu scroll, handing it to Naruto, "Alright Naruto I am giving you this scroll to study and learn from and I'll test you by the end of the week." He nodded and took the scroll putting it in his weapons pouch. I then put on his weights on his ankles and wrist, the weight weighed 15 pounds each, "Alright Naruto 30 push-ups, 30 pull-ups, and 60 crouches." He nodded and got to work.

I turned to Sasuke and took his scroll. I got the chakra paper and gave it to Sasuke. He focused his chakra into the paper without me asking him. The paper burnt and there was a little static, "Interesting… Fire with little bits of static." Sasuke smirked, but I ignored him not giving him a reason to have a bigger ego. I took out a scroll for his Lightning Element. I then put on Sasuke weights, which were the same as Naruto's, "Same as Naruto." He nodded with a small frown and had confusion in his eyes.

~Night-Time (Tazuna's House)~

I was sitting on the head of the table eating my food ignoring Sasuke, who sat on my right, and Naruto, who sat on my left. Sakura kept complaining about them wasting food by throwing up every time they eat too fast. I just closed my eyes ignoring them a listening to Hikari explain what she can do and they ways I can use her power. Naruto got up from his seat only to fall down. I smiled, "Naruto if your going to train be careful, alright?" Naruto looked very surprised, "A-alright." I smiled a bright smile, "Ok." I then put my plates in the sink, and went to the door, "Hinata! Where are you going?" I looked back at Naruto, "Training." I walk out the door, before anyone can protest. I closed the door behind me, and walk into the forest, until I was in a grass opening with a big pond, "This is a good place to train." _**'It is.' **_**'Alright lets get started.' **I nodded in understanding, _**'All right so we will start with Water. Water as you know is calming, but it can be very violent and dangerous. So we will be teaching you how to make a solid water wall.' **_Hikari explained how to do it and in three hours I was finally able to perfect it, _**'You did really well, water is hard to control.' **_I smiled at my accomplishment, _**'Alright now it's time to make elements having to do with water, Ice and snow. You will need to control two elements at the same time and learn how much of each you will need to create Ice or Snow.' **_I nodded and started.

~Few Hours Later~

I was on my back trying to calm my self, **'That's enough. Tomorrow we will learn about Fire, Water's opposite. When we get back you will need to study more on each and every element. There will be nothing on Darkness or Light though since we made sure not to pass any information to the mortals of this world. Someone would have messed up the balance of the world.' **_'Thanks Kage, Hikari.'_ I knew I wouldn't make it to the house so I jumped in a tree and fell asleep. While I fell asleep I didn't notice Naruto looking at me in surprise, for he had saw everything I had did.

Naruto looked at me in determination, his eyes flashing red, "Hinata, how are you this strong? What are you hiding?" He then disappeared into the woods to train also.

~Next Day~

I woke up to the sun in my face and got up feeling refreshed. I then heard the sound of footsteps distance away from me. I jumped tree to tree quietly making sure my chakra was hidden from everyone and everything around me. I crouched on a tree and saw a feminine boy over an unconscious Naruto.

I narrowed my eyes summoning my katana about to attack him if needed. The boy then shuck Naruto awake, "Hey wake up. You're going to catch a cold." Naruto woke up slowly groaning, "What?" He then noticed the boy and blushed. I blinked in surprise, _'Does he think the boy is a girl?' _They then talked about each other and what there goals were, "Do you have a special person?" The feminine boy asked, "Someone who is special to me?" The boy nodded, "You see when a person has a special person, they become even stronger because they want to protect them." Naruto looked like he was thinking really hard, "Yeah I know exactly what you are saying." The boy picked up his basket of herbs and got up, "You will become strong, very strong." I jumped down next to Naruto sheathing my katana, "I agree." The boy and Naruto looked startled at my presence. I smiled at Naruto, "You ok, Naru-Chan." His face got red and he grinned. I looked at the boy, "Thank you for taking care of Naruto." He smiled, "It was no problem." He then walked away, "Remember what I said Naruto. Oh by the way I'm a boy." He then left.

Naruto's eyes were widened in surprise, "What! B-but he's more cuter then Sakura!" I laughed ignoring the sting in my chest, "You actually believed he was a she?"

Sasuke then came into view and passed the boy. Sasuke suddenly stopped and looked at the boy. Sasuke then went to both of us and hit our heads, "Ow! Why did you do that!" Naruto and I both yelled, "You idiot's you forgot about breakfast." Naruto and I looked at each other and laughed. Sasuke sighed at us.

~A few hours later~

"Naruto! Hinata! Sasuke!" I heard Sakura. I looked at Naruto, who grinned with an idea. I sighed, as did Sasuke. I felt that they had little to no chakra if Naruto did what I think he was he could fall causing Sasuke to try and catch him only to have no chakra also. Naruto threw his Kunai a few inches away from Sakura and Kakashi sensei's, "Hey is this high enough of you!" Naruto laughed he then stood up and then finally, he slipped. He yelled in fake fear, but then hung up side down laughing. Sakura was yelling at him in fury, but then Naruto's feet didn't stick to the branch causing him to fall. Sasuke snapped into action and grabbed Naruto's foot. I then flashed threw a few quick hand signs as Sasuke fell with Naruto, Water Style: Water Floor A floor made out of solid water to stop there fall. They went on the water, made out of the water in the soil and a pond near the area mixed with my chakra. My chakra gripped onto there bodies stopping there fall. Everyone sighed in relief, Kakashi starred at me with a surprised look on his face. I jumped down my branch to the ground safely a little tired from the work of the jutsu. Sakura and Kakashi decided to go back to Tazuna's house and left.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me with a serious expression on their faces, "How did you do that? Who taught you?" Sasuke demanded, Naruto said nothing; "I learnt it by reading a scroll." I lied smoothly Naruto looked at me with a sad expression like he knew I was lying, but didn't call me out on it, _'Could it be?' _I then backed away and left.

~Night Time~

I walked to Tazuna's house after training with Kage with Fire; which lead to lightning. It was harder then water at times since it was the opposite of water, _**'Tomorrow we will be going over both of the elements to make sure they accept being wield by you.' **__'Accept?' _**'Yes with us you will be able to connect with them better then any shinobi and need to make sure that they accept you or it will get out of hand and possibly kill you in the process.' **I winced at my mental image of being burned alive or drowning in icy cold water. I then made it to the house and I entered the house.

I noticed Sasuke and Naruto all scratched up from there training. Naruto noticed me first and grinned at me, which didn't match his eyes as his eyes flashed with sadness, "We made it to the top." I smiled a fake smile, "That's great." I then sat down and waited for dinner to be served.

Kakashi sat on the head of the table Sakura to his right, next was Tazuna, next Inari, and then finally Tsunami, who sat across from Kakashi. On the left was Sasuke, me, and then finally Naruto, who starred at me from the corner of his eye; Sasuke was also looking at me from the corner of his eye also. Inari's mother, Tsunami, served us food, and we dug in.

Tazuna then spoke up after clearing his throat, after we were done with dinner, "In a few more days the bridge will be done." Tazuna then asked Kakashi why we had still helped him even though he lied to us in the beginning. I zoned out of the conversation, **'Hinata, when will you tell Naruto.' **'_Soon… I just need_ _to prepare myself just incase everything turns chaotic.' __**'Do you think Naruto will reject you even though he has the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi?' **__'It's possible. We don't even know if he knows anything about Kyuubi being inside of him.'__** 'I think you would be surprise.' **__'You're right. He does have a habit of doing the unexpected.' _Inari brought me out of my thoughts by asking, "But why?" I looked at him in confusion, "Why what?" Inari slammed his hands on the table, "All this training is a waist of time! Gatou and his army are going to destroy you! You are no match, you're too weak you wont be able to kill him! You know NOTHING about suffering or being treated like dirt."

FLASH BACK

It smelt of alcohol and blood and in the middle was a 5 year old girl, Hinata Matarashi, and her drunk mother, Anko Matarashi, "You're weak, Hinata! Everyone will be able to kill you easily if you don't become stronger!" Hinata starred at her mother with an expressionless look on her face ignoring the slashes, mentally and physically, "Then I have to prove you wrong."

ANOTHER FLASH BACK

As I walked through the hidden village I felt the glares of disgust and hate on my body. I was then grabbed and dragged into a dark ally way. Chunin and Jounin alike glaring at me in disgust, "You little monster! It's your fault that there are only 2 people of hundreds left in the Matarashi clan! You should have not been born!" I took there hits, mentally and physically, with no word or sound even when the weapons of the ninja, kunai and every weapon dug into my skin; The very same people who were to protect the people inside these very walls. If this is how it is now I will change it all and make a better, safer village for the KING….

END OF FLASH BACK

"Shut up! You stupid little brat! You know nothing about me. Stop fucking crying, you have a loving mother and a grandfather! Stop whining about how your life is not perfect! Be lucky for what you have and stop looking what you don't have. You want something then fight for it! Stop being a stupid, cowardly, cry baby!" I got up from my seat and went towards the door, "Hinata where are you going!" I turned to Kakashi feeling my rage trigger Kage's chakra, "Training, don't wait up. He thinks I'm weak. Then I will continue doing what I have been doing all my life; proving everybody wrong about me."

Naruto and Sasuke moved to get up, but I stopped them: "You guys stay here for about an hour before you train again. You need a break, both of you." They looked like they were going to protest, but they nodded in understanding. I walked out of the door, and into the forest practicing on my water and fire elements for the rest of the night.

Naruto POV

Sasuke and I watched as Hinata walked out of the house: _'What have you been through Hinata?' _I glared at Inari; I didn't notice Sasuke doing the same. I got up and decided to take a long shower before training once more. I got an extra pair of clothes, and went to the bathroom. When I turned on the water I noticed the weight became much lighter, if I didn't have the marks on my ankles I would have thought they were never there. After a while of cleaning and relaxing my body I got out, drying myself and putting my clothes on. I went to the guest room, Sasuke and I were sharing, I saw Sasuke had also took a bath in the other bathroom, and that he was reading a fire scroll Hinata gave him. I followed his example for the first time in my life.

~Next Morning (Hinata POV)~

I woke up in a destroyed forest I was training, and I felt lighter then I did in a while. I got up and sighed, "Guess that's what happens when you release pent up emotions." I decided to go to Tazuna's house for now, and apologize to Inari. I walked on the path to Tazuna's house to see two assassins in front of Tazuna's house beating on Inari and his mother. I placed a Genjutsu around Inari and his mother, making them fall into a deep sleep. I quickly snapped one of the men's' neck tossing him into the river. The other assassin ran to me with his katana attempting to stab me. I grabbed the Katana in between my palms. I put chakra into my hands to make them stronger, and snapped the blade in half. He dropped his katana, and before he can do anything else I hit him, with chakra still infused in my hand, on his Adam's apple. He gripped on his neck and his eyes rolled back, then falling into the water sinking to the bottom.

I dispelled the Genjutsu quickly going to them. I looked them both over to see they were only a little bruised causing me to sigh in relief. I was hugged tightly by a crying Inari and his mother: "It's alright you two." They stopped there crying within a few minutes: "Thank you Hinata-Chan." I nodded: "Your welcome where is the rest of the team if you don't mind me asking." Tsunami, Inari's mother, answered for me: "They went to the bridge to help Tazuna. If there were assassins here they must be in trouble on the bridge." I nodded in agreement: "Your right I need to be going. Will you two be alright?" Tsunami nodded: "We'll be fine, go!" I nodded and rushed the bridge, but I went back rubbing the back of my head with a sheepishly grin, "Where is the bridge again?" Tsunami sighed and gave me directions. Then I was on my way to the bridge to help Tazuna, and save my team.

~Few Minutes Later~

When I arrived I saw Sasuke and Naruto inside mirrors looking beat up: "Naruto! Sasuke!" Everyone turned to me in surprise. Sasuke then yelled to me: "Protect the bridge builder, Hinata! Naruto and I will finish him." I nodded in understanding: "Good luck." I then appeared in front of Sakura and Tazuna with a grin: "Yo, sorry I'm late. I guess I'm getting bad habits from Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura smiled, "At least you're here now." I summoned my katana ready for anything. Zabuza then appeared before me with blood lust in his eyes: "Finally! I've been waiting for a good fight. Now let's fight to the death!" Zabuza and I dashed to each other my katana and his sword clashing and making little sparks. We were at a standstill for a while until he moved to kick me in the side. I used my chakra to strengthen my arms to shove him back away from me before he can hit. I felt a little drained and made a quick decision: _'Kage give me a little chakra.' __**'Fine.' **_I felt his chakra going through my chakra network. The tension in the air got thick with blood lust. Zabuza laughed a bloodthirsty laugh: "Finally, let your instincts out! Aim to kill me!" I grinned a bloodthirsty grin as I felt Kage's blood lust for a great battle, and to finally be able to see blood. I run at him with my katana in hand and slashed his arm as I passed him with unbelievable speed. I felt everyone's eyes on me, and I looked to Zabuza with a grin: "Oi! Are you this weak? I expected to not land a mark on you for at least an hour. What a disappointment Zabuza." All of a sudden I heared Sakura scream "Hinata behind you!" as I turned around I saw Zabuza ready to strike me head on with his sword attempting to slice me in half I quickly jumped landing on the tip of his sword giving him a grin stating "Surly you can do better.!" He growled darkly at me, and then we were a blur to everyone. Every once in a while you would see blood in the air of on the floor. Then suddenly we stopped Zabuza fell to his knees, as did I, from exhaustion. I grinned spitting up a little blood from my mouth: "Your not half bad Zabuza." He chuckled and coughed up blood: "For a beginner, your not half bad ether Hinata Matarashi." I then heard the sound of birds chirping.

I looked to see Kakashi with lightning on his hand. He rushed to Zabuza, and was about to put it through his chest, but was interrupted. Suddenly the boy from the forest that Naruto and I talked to in the forest was in front of Zabuza taking the blow; his blood went everywhere, some of it landing on my face. The boy was about to fall to his knees, but I caught him. I was surprised to see him still alive, but barely he coughed up lots of blood on my face: "I give you this gift to protect your precious people, let us hope the myth of the Matarashi clan is not a myth. Take my mask too to remember me by." I was very confused to what he was saying, but I nodded: "Alright, I accept your gift? I'll take your mask to since it is your dying wish." He smiled a bright smile, and went limp in my arm the smile still on his face. I heard Zabuza chuckle: "Well done Haku. Freezing Kakashi on the ground after your death." Zabuza swung his sword to cute Kakashi in half. I appeared in front of Kakashi stopping the sword with my hands ignoring the cut in my hands: "How dare you throw Haku's life to the side like a piece of trash!"

I then heard Naruto yelling to Zabuza: "You're going to pay for that!" Kakashi interrupted both of us: "Hinata, Naruto! Stay out of this battle!" I growled and threw Zabuza back. I used chakra in my hand pulling Kakashi's feet free. I then heard Sakura's voice: "Naruto! So you and Sasuke made it out! Hey where's Sasuke?" I got up from my crouching position I took to get Kakashi's feet out of the ice, and went to Naruto. I then noticed the look of sorrow: "Naruto?" He looked at me, and I saw that he had tears in his eyes. Sakura just went past Naruto and I with Tazuna. I narrowed my eyes at her, _'How do you not check one partner, but go straight to the one far away? If Naruto was hurt would she just go straight to Sasuke anyway?' _Naruto didn't even look bothered with it one bit. I then heard Sakura cry out, and Naruto started breaking down. I held him closely, "Naruto, let it out." I tried to be strong in front of my remaining team for they can get strength from me. I felt tears running down my face: "Hinata you can cry too." Naruto said through his tears. More tears ran down my face coming down in a faster rate. Zabuza's arms were now useless since Kakashi broke them when they were fighting. Gato then appeared in the scene with his lap dogs: "How disappointing Zabuza."

Zabuza looked very confused: "What is this!" Gato then explained that he was going to make sure he died for he would not have to pay him. Zabuza growled in rage at being doubled crossed. Gato went to Haku stating how he almost broke his arm. I then realized he was going to kick Haku, and I appeared behind him sword to his neck: "Touch him and I'll make sure you regret it."

~Naruto's POV~

I gasped as I saw Hinatas eyes her fundus (the white part outside the eye) turned black whileher pupil(the dark colored circle in the middle of the eye) turned light red rage, _'Hinata… what are you?'_

~Hinata POV~

Gato gulped and put his leg down: "I did what you asked now let me go." I chuckled darkly: "I don't think so." I slashed his throat: "Be grateful I even gave you a quick death." I shoved him to the side so he won't land on Haku. Zabuza then appeared behind me: "I thank you, Hinata Matarashi, for protecting Haku." He rushed past me after taking my katana handle into his mouth- killing half of the assassins within minutes, but in the process he was now on the brink of death. Zabuza stumbled to Haku, and fell to his knees. I walked to him glaring at those around me, and lifted him up to his feat and leaned his body weight on mine: "Thank you." "No problem." When we got to Haku I let him gently go on his knees taking out the weapons in his back. I laid him down next to him gently. I then heard the sound of Sasuke's voice. I looked in the direction of Sasuke to see him breathing, and I laughed: "Haku." Sasuke waved at Naruto and I. I then heard the other assassins saying: "What do we do for pay! Lets raid the village!" They went to go to the village, but an arrow landed in front of them, causing them to back up.

Everyone looked to see the villagers with weapons, and little Inari with a little cross bow in the front. The villagers then said: "You have to get through us first!" I smirked made the shadow clone hand sign: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Fifteen clones appeared behind me smirking at them. Naruto and Kakashi did the same thing also grinning. They all then ran away into a boat quickly taking off.

~Few minutes later~

We buried Haku and Zabuza next to each other, and laid down some flowers. Sakura then asked Kakashi sensei: "Sensei is that the true way about a shinobi. That we are just tools for everyone else to use?" Kakashi sighed: "Shinobi are just tools under the Hokage's rule. It is also the same in the hidden leaf village." Naruto didn't like the answer to the question, "If that's how things are then something is wrong." Sasuke also agreed to what Naruto said. Naruto then said he would be his own ninja from now on. I grinned at him: "Sounds like a plan." Naruto and Sasuke grinned back and Kakashi laughed. Within a few minutes it was time to go back home. We were on the bridge and everyone was telling us to be safe. I looked at Inari: "Inari, I'm sorry about all the cruel things I said. Even though they were all true I should have worded it differently. Though now I can see that you have grown up." Inari looked at me, "Thanks?" "Your welcome!" Kakashi hit me on the head, "You no what never mind I'm sorry about everything." Everyone laughed and we were then on our way to the leaf. Inari then screamed: "Come back soon!" We waved and were on our way back home.

**Well I hope you like the chapter if they're any mistakes I'm really sorry! Any way I wanted to know if you wanted me to add in the Naruto movies? If you do they wont be in Hinata Reborn they will be there own stories ok (Example: Hinata Reborn- The Land of Snow). Now please Read and Review I will be starting the next chapter now and it will be out in maybe a week, week and a half. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kage or Kyuubi Talking'**

_**'Hikari Talking'**_

'_**Both Hikari and Kage Talking**__**'**_

Techniques

FLASHBACK

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

I looked at Inari: "Inari, I'm sorry about all the cruel things I said. Even though they were all true I should have worded it differently. Though now I can see that you have grown up."

Inari looked at me, "Thanks?"

"Your welcome!"

Kakashi hit me on the head, "You know what never mind I'm sorry about everything."

Everyone laughed and we were then on our way to the leaf.

Inari then screamed: "Come back soon!"

We waved and were on our way back home.

Hinata Reborn Chapter 6- The Chunin Exams

(Hinata POV)

I woke up the next morning, and jumped in the shower connected to my room. Within minutes I was ready, and walking down stairs. I went to the kitchen and made myself breakfast that consisted of pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I took my time with eating know Kakashi was going to be late, again. I cleaned my dishes, and made myself a boxed lunch for later that also consisted rice, sausage, beef, and chicken. I put the boxed lunch in my bag and then I grabbed my sealing scroll, and my weapon pouch.

Scroll - Twin swords, extra kunai and shuriken.

Weapon pouch- The scroll and medial bandages with ointments.

'_Better safe then sorry, I guess.' _I shrugged to myself and walked out the front door locking the door behind me. I walked to the bridge that was our meeting place for the day.

When I got there Sasuke was leaning on the railing of the bridge, Sakura was on the middle of the bridge arms crossed, and Naruto who just ran up to Sakura. I was on the top of the bridge sitting down. I looked down to see Naruto glaring at Sasuke, causing me to sigh. They starred at each other for a couple of seconds then looked away at the same time. Sakura looked depressed and annoyed when they did this. I shrugged,

"This is too trouble some."

I then laughed quietly at myself realizing I sounded like Shikamaru.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have played __shōgi __with him a lot since we came back from the hidden of the waves.'_

'_**Well you were avoiding Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi since you have gotten back from your mission.'**_

I sighed: _'You're right; I just wasn't ready to answer any questions. I want this friendship to last at least a little longer.'_

'_**You cannot run away for ever Hinata.'**_

'**You should just tell them so what if they don't talk to you anymore. You have us. That is all you need.'**

'_**Kage! You cannot say things like that Hinata is human. She needs human interaction.'**_

'**Hikari, she doesn't need THEM. She has US, and that is ALL she will NEED. Nothing else matters.'**

'_Enough you two, we will talk about this later.'_

'_**Fine.' **_They then became quiet at the same time.

'_Who is right? Kage or Hikari? I'm so confused.'_

Naruto looked at me, "Hinata come down here!"

I nodded and jumped down, "What is it Naruto?"

"Later on today, Sasuke and I need to ask you something."

I nodded sat on the railing next to Sasuke, ignoring Saukra's jealous glare.

After a few minutes Kakashi showed up, late again.

"Hello guys; good morning isn't it. Sorry I am late I got lost on the path of life."

Sakura and Naruto snapped at the same time: "WHAT!"

Kakashi then jumped down a couple of inches away from Naruto. Naruto was in front of him within seconds demanding to know about our mission, and that to not give us anymore D-ranked missions. Naruto then went back to glaring at Sasuke, again, and looked like he was daydreaming. When Naruto snapped out of it, Kakashi decided to put a stop to anything that was going to happen.

"Alright Naruto stop day dreaming for I can talk about the mission."

"Okay Kakashi-Sensei!"

It turned out to be another D-ranked mission for us today. I worked a few feet away from the team pulling weeds from the ground. I felt two sets of eyes on me but ignored it, continuing the mission. I heard to set of footsteps coming towards me, but I just continued doing the mission.

"Oi, Hinata."

I looked behind me to see Sasuke and Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto. Sasuke."

Naruto looked determined but hesitant, and Sasuke just looked determined.

"What happened in the land of waves after I 'died'."

I looked away from them and then sighed.

"I lost control and killed Gato."

Naruto looked at me with realization,

"Are you like me?"

I nodded: "Yeah, well kind of. Our situation might be different."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto demanded

"I didn't want this to end."

Before Naruto can speak Sasuke interrupted,

"What are you guys talking about?"

"I don't even know what people like us are called, but I have the nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi, inside me."

Sasuke looked surprised, "What? Didn't the fourth Hokage kill Kyuubi."

Naruto laughed bitterly, "No, he just sealed it inside of me."

Sasuke turned to me, "How did you get yours?"

"The story goes that there were to gods, one who was named Kage; Kage had the power to control death, darkness, fire, and air. The other god was named Hikari; Hikari had the power to control life, light, water, and earth. These two gods were once the gods of the Matarashi clan. However little by little the Matarashi clan, disrespected and cursed their names, because they didn't save a love one, or their bad misfortune. The gods became more infuriated, when the clan stopped praying to them, and turned to another god, they brought a new religion to the Matarashi clan, 'tainting' the Matarashi clan members. Kage and Hikari killed off thousands of Matarashi clan members by making a plague, for their disloyalty and betrayal, but left some alive for a new Matarashi clan to be built, one with unlimited loyalty and love to them and only them. They then sealed themselves into me, because they were going to use me to get everyone to never forget about them again."

Sasuke and Naruto looked at me in shock, "Hinata-Chan, that means your very powerful right!"

I shook my head, "It doesn't work that way at all, you see every time I use their chakra, and I don't train for it. I am hurting my body internally bringing me closer to death every time. There are times where I lose control of my body like with the battle with Zabuza and Gato. The more chakra that builds up in me, and the less I release it, I am in danger to losing more and more control of my body, which could cause me to kill people without realizing it."

Naruto and Sasuke looked pale when they heard what it could do to my mental state and my body.

"Hinata, you have to promise me, to never use it to the point where you can die." Sasuke demanded, and Naruto nodded in agreement.

"I can't do that, there is going to be a time that I have to in order to protect you guys. So if I were to lose control, kill me before I kill you, okay?" I felt tears run down my face, but I kept a smile on my face.

"No! I wont and neither will Naruto, we will stop you before that happens." Sasuke yelled.

I smiled even bigger, "Then we have to get stronger then ever, right?"

Sasuke grinned as did Naruto, "Believe It!"

Naruto gave Sasuke and I a one armed hug, "We are going to be the best ninja in the world!"

Sasuke smirked, I laughed, and Naruto smiled.

In the background Kakashi was starring at us, with soften eyes and Sakura smiled at us, glad to see very thing was normal between us. Though she then glared at Naruto and I when she noticed how close to Sasuke we were.

After a few hours of missions, one with Naruto falling down a waterfall, which had caused Sasuke to save him, and caused me to laugh at him in the background. Our final mission was to walk some dogs Naruto being Naruto got the biggest dog, but the less obedient dog. I got a Siberian husky, who was 1 1/2 years old, sitting next to me with no leash or collar. I crouched and gave him a few pats on the head,

"Good boy."

The Siberian barked happily at the attention I was giving him.

I then noticed the big dog Naruto had picked dragging him into a restricted area. I sighed and stood in front of the dog, my eyes and the god eyes meeting:

"Sit!" I demanded

He stopped immediately and whimpered.

"Good boy." I praised him while petting him. He barked in happiness at the attention.

I didn't notice how Naruto, Sasuke, or the Siberian was glaring at the dog.

(Few moments later)

I went to pet the Siberian for the last time but he bit my hand letting go quickly, leaving a mark behind on my palm. I hissed a little when I felt his teeth in my hand. I ignored Sakura's screaming, Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi's yelling. The dog then ran away back into the owner's arms, and they went inside.

"That hurt." I whined.

They all sweat dropped.

Kakashi and Sasuke hit me on the head, "Idiot"

I grabbed my head and whined, "What was that for!"

They ignored me and continued on the road. I pouted and followed after my team.

As we continued down the road, I heard Kakashi complain about our team work, then Naruto blaming Sasuke, then Sasuke stating that he was just better then Naruto causing everything to get more chaotic. I sighed,

"Shut up both of you, Naruto, teamwork is a group effort we all have flaws not just one person. Sasuke, stop inflating your ego, and help each other get stronger."

I then decided to push their buttons a little: " It obvious I am the strongest one here."

Sasuke and Naruto started protesting, "No way! Hinata-Chan, I'm the strongest."

"You two idiots got it all wrong. I'm the strongest."

I stuck my tongue at them both, "As a great man once said wait 'til they get a load of me."

They both glared at me, and then looked away at the same time. I sighed in fake disappointment, "And I was going to actually help you guys actually do the jutsu on the scroll I gave to you, but since you're teamwork is not improving I guess I can't help you." I shrugged as I walked past them and continued on walking.

Out of nowhere Sasuke grabbed my left arm, and Naruto grabbed my right arm.

"Wait! We'll improve! We'll improve, can you still teach us please!"

Kakashi interrupted: "We are going to call it a day guys. I have to give my report to the Hokage." He then disappeared.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at me waiting for the answer. I then laughed like a maniac, and disappeared leaving a note saying, "If you want me to train you, you have to catch me first! Hahaha! See you suckers later-Hinata

"HINATA!" I heard Naruto whined.

(Naruto POV)

"HINATA!" I whined. Sasuke-Teme looked annoyed next to me, and glared at the note.

"Tch! Whatever I'm leaving." Sasuke continued on the road probably trying to trick me into thinking he wasn't going to find Hinata.

'_Like I'm going to fall for that Teme!'_

Sakura-Chan followed after Sasuke-Teme immediately. She was blushing then asked Sasuke if they can do some thing personal to develop teamwork. He shut her down saying she should quit flirting and start training. I was going to leave quickly to try and find Hinata to get her to train me. When I spotted a fake rock, _'A fake rock? What the hell?'_ I continued to walk like I didn't see it and it followed me again. I turned around quickly, "That is the worst disguise Ever! There is no such thing as square rocks." The rock disappeared showing Konahamaru and two others. They introduced themselves and how they got the green goggles, and how I promised to play ninja.

Sakura came looking depressed, "A ninja playing ninja." Konahamaru came to me asking if she was my girlfriend. Before I can say or do anything I was punched across the face. I felt blood dripping from my mouth onto the floor.

'_I used to like her?'_

'**Indeed now, Hinata or Sakura.'**

'_Hinata defiantly.'_

(Hinata POV)

I skipped down the street with dango in my hand. When I felt Sasuke's chakra I ducked into one of the stands concealing myself. I snickered when I felt his chakra zoomed passed me.

'_Alright time to find Naruto and Sasuke, they will never find me at this rate.'_

'_**It was fun while it lasted.'**_

'**Indeed, one idiot wasn't close, while the other is missing you by seconds.'**

I followed Naruto's chakra signature noticing the distress coming from him. I pushed chakra into my feat and legs for me to go faster. As I made it to the clearing I see a little boy being picked by his scarf.

"Konahamaru!" Naruto yelled in panic.

I grew angry by the second and jumped behind them. I punched the girl across the face sending her flying to the wooden gate destroying the gate. I put my katana against the throat of the guy, who was holding Konahamaru,

"Let him go or I'll kill you."

He dropped Konahamaru quickly, as he did that a rock came and hit him on the hand causing it to swell up. "You brat!" He yelled at Sasuke, who was standing on a tree branch tossing a rock up in the air and catching it every time.

"One move and things will get messy very quickly." I pressed the katana to his neck a little more making it bleed a little.

I then felt bloodlust in the air, and a new chakra signature I tossed him to the side, and look at the guy hanging upside down on the same tree as Sasuke, but just above him. He had red hair, teal eyes, and a kanji for love on his forehead. I starred at him, and him at me, neither one of us backing down.

"Stop it you're an embarrassment to our village." The male gulped at the red heads words, as did the sandy blond haired women, who I had punched earlier.

The man that I threatened twitched a little: "Gaara."

Read and Review! Thank you!

**(Ha-ha just kidding, for waiting so long I'm going to give you another chapter in a chapter, which is why I didn't post it 8-18-2012)**

"You're an embarrassment to our village. Did you forget the reason we came here?"

The boy stuttered while trying to make an excuse: "I-I know, but they challenged us and they started the whole thing really here's what happened…" Gaara interrupted him.

"Shut up, or I'll kill you."

'_Poor boy has been threatened to be killed twice already.'_

'**We should just kill him now.'**

'_No Kage, he hasn't done anything too badly, yet.'_

"I-I was totally out of line I'm sorry Gaara." He stutters while the blond looked scared out of her mind. Gaara ignored them and turned his eyes to me:

"I'm sorry for any trouble he has caused."

I shrugged, "Sorry for almost killing him." Sasuke came down the tree punching my head.

"Sasuke, I didn't do anything." I whined.

"You know we don't kill anyone without orders." Sasuke scolded. **(Sorry he is OOC, but I like my Sasuke better! Don't like don't read.)**

I pouted and looked away from him to the boy I cut: "Sorry for almost killing you, and the blonde. I hope we meet soon, **very soon**, please enjoy you're stay in the hidden leaf village."

I threw them a fake smile, even though I felt my bloodlust and anger in the air.

They both gulped and nodded very fast.

(Third Person—to get everyone's thoughts)

Gaara looked at Sasuke, _'He was able to stop Kankuro with a pebble.'_ He then turned his head to Hinata; _'She was able to take on both Tamari and Kankuro with easily. I need to watch out for these two.'_ He disappeared with swirl of sand in front of Kankuro and Tamari.

"Let's go, we didn't come to play games."

Kankuro was quick to agree, as did Tamari. Sakura then called for them to stop.

(Hinata POV)

I sighed at Sakura when she started yelling at them, "Hey! Hey stop!"

The group stopped at the same time and the blond called back annoyed, "What?" Sakura spoke up, "I can tell by your headband you are from the village hidden in the sand…" I zoned out for a few seconds.

'_The village hidden in the Sand? Why are they here?_'

The blond was on defensive from Sakura's questions, "Do you guys know anything! We are here to take the Chunin Exams."

"Right! The Chunin Exams are in the village hidden in the leaves this year. Man I was hoping to go to another village now I have to worry about them this year? Damn it." I spoke to myself, I felt curious eyes on me, but ignored them.

"What are you talking about, Hinata-Chan." Naruto asked curiously.

"Remember my mother that I was talking about, you know the mission to the Land of Waves?"

Naruto shivered when he remembered my mother.

"She's going to be at the Chunin Exams! The one who was obsessed with blood?"

I nodded, "And if she is there father will be there also. What a pain in the ass!"

Naruto laughed, "He can't be that bad."

"He specializes in torture, Naruto." I felt the air get cold and can just know what the hell they were thinking.

'_What the HELL is wrong with her family.'_

The blond then showed us a paper stating that she had permission to enter our village. They then began to walk again when Sasuke spoke up this time:

"Hey you identify yourself."

The blond looked happy at being asked her name, "Hmm, you mean me?"

"No, him the one with the gourd on his back."

'_BURN!'_ I thought, laughing quietly to myself.

Gaara stopped and looked back at us: "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I am curious about you too, who are you?"

Sasuke smirked, "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto then butted in, "Hey I bet you want to know my name too, don't you?"

"No. I am interested in the girl though."

Sakura then spoke up, "I am Sak…" Gaara interrupted her.

"Not you, the girl with the dark hair." He stated looking at me.

"Hinata Matarashi, a pleasure to meet you, Gaara of the Desert." I bowed slightly in greeting.

He nodded then jumped away with his team.

I noticed Sasuke smirking to himself, and he looked very excited about something. I also noticed Sakura and Naruto looked depressed. I then noticed three new chakra signals, and looked up to the branch where they were. I looked at them with an emotionless expression, while they looked at me in shock. Sasuke called me, causing me to turn my attention to him,

"Yes, Sasuke."

"Let's go, I need to ask you a question."

I nodded and followed him.

We stopped at the Uchiha Main house. Sasuke went inside, but I stud outside. Sasuke came back looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, are you coming in?"

"Sorry, I feel uncomfortable coming into your home without permission." I stated rubbing my head sheepishly and grinned.

"It's fine come in."

I walked in the house a little uneasy.

"Tea?"

"Nah, I'm good."

He nodded, "I need help with the technique you gave me the scroll doesn't make sense to me." He looked a little out of place, asking for help, and he looked uncomfortable.

I nodded, "What do you not get?"

"I tried to do it, but nothing happened."

I nodded slowly, "Can I see your scroll?"

He nodded he then gave me the scroll, and I read it over.

"Sasuke in order to do this technique, you need a katana or any long weapon. I prefer a Katana though."

He nodded, "Where will I be able to get a Katana?"

I hesitated, "I can make one for you, but I will give you one of my katanas for you can learn how to wield a katana."

His eyes widened, "You can make katanas?"

I nodded, " I got interested in Katanas at a young age. I have only been making my own katana for 4 to 5 years now."

"Alright."

I nodded, "I will come tomorrow, before we meet Kakashi. I will have to bring a few to what katana is right for you."

He nodded and I left.

(With the sensei's and the Hokage)

"Welcome all of you, now will the new rookie team leaders step up please."

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Asuma stepped out of the crowd.

"Now do you three recommend anyone from your squads, even though they have close to no experience. So Kakashi you begin."

He nodded, "I lead squad seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Matarashi, and Sakura Haruno. I, Kakashi Hatake, recommend all four members to participate in the Chunin Exams."

In the background Iruka gasped, Anko smirked, and Ibiki smirked also. Then Kurenai and Asuma stated the same for their squad. When they finished there were gasps and whispers in the background

Iruka then spoke up, "Excuse me Lord Hokage I mean no disrespect, but I have taught 6 of the 7 names that were called, they were my student's. I know their abilities everyone has great skills and potentials, but I think it is too soon they need more experience!"

Kakashi then spoke up, " I was 6 years younger when I became Chunin no older then Naruto is now."

"Naruto is nothing like you!"

Anko then spoke up, "I think they should do it, I can make sure if you are right Iruka. Besides I want to test how strong Hinata is now."

Ibiki spoke up as well, " I agree I wish to see Hinata Matarashi's progress as well. If she is good to be recommended into the Chunin Exams this young I want to see if Kakashi is right."

Iruka protested, "She is just a little girl!"

Kakashi scoffed, "She already became an adult when she killed on our first mission out of the village."

Everyone looked surprised at this bit of information, even the Hokage.

"Kakashi! Why was I not made aware of this sooner! She could have killed herself with the guilt or regret she felt!"

"I assure you Lord Hokage, I had people looking out for her when we came back."

"Alright enough with this arguing I have now decided to hold a preliminaries exam."

~Next Morning~

Before we had to meet with Kakashi I woke extra early, ignoring my soar body from Hikari and Kage's training. I took 3 different Katanas that I had made a year ago.

I walked out the door, and went to Sasuke's house in the Uchiha compound. I knocked on the front door. Sasuke opened the door wide-awake.

I came in and we settled down in the living room. I place the three katanas on the table. **(Picture's are on my bio.) **

Sasuke looked amazed, "Anyone?"

"Well not really. Anyone that feels right to you."

He nodded he took katana one. It had a light blue handle; the scabbard was light blue also. He took the sword out of the scabbard, and looked at the blade. He held it with his right, and shakes his head, "Not this one." He placed it back in the scabbard.

I took the sword gently from him, "Try the rest."

He nodded and took the second katana. This one had a black handle; the scabbard was also black. He took this sword out of the scabbard, and looked at the blade. He held it to his face taking a better look and shakes his head again, "Not this one either." He placed it back in the scabbard.

I took the sword gently from him, "Try the last one."

He sighed and nodded again. He took the last katana left. This one was a dark teal green color; the scabbard was black with a white stripe going vertically through the middle. He took this sword out of the scabbard, and looked at the blade. He then smiled, and put it in the scabbard.

He looked at me, "This is the one."

I nodded happy he got the one he wanted.

"Okay, you need to read about katana, before you actually use it. Then develop your own style."

He nodded, "Hn."

I didn't even care he 'hn-ed' me. I look at the time to see we still have two hours.

'_If we want to be there a minute or two before Kakashi.'_

I waved to Sasuke and went home.

(Hinata POV)

We were now back at the bridge once more. Sakura's hair was all over the place from getting up to late, I guess, and running her forgetting Kakashi runs late every time. Naruto smelled a little, Sasuke looked normal, and I got everything done, and came here an hour after they all came here.

Sakura snapped, "Why does this happen every time!" She then went on and on how it wasn't fair and Naruto agreed with her. Sasuke was annoyed and a little embarrassed; while I was taking a little snooze leaning on Sasuke's legs, ignoring Sakura's glaring.

Kakashi then appeared on the bridge, "Hey good morning everyone. Sorry I got lost in the path of life."

Naruto and Sakura yelled to him, "You Liar."

I woke up and stood up next to Sasuke annoyed by all the screaming especially since I was training my but off all night with Kage, who was still teaching me fire; which annoyed me that I couldn't get the fire technique right no matter what I did. Then Hikari was teaching me how to us her chakra to purify poisons, and heal internal wounds, which took me hours to actually understand how healing works, since I am an attacker not a healer. It took me until the sun was rising to actually understand it properly, though I am hesitant to actually do it to anyone or anything.

Kakashi then jumped down in front of us: "I know this is sudden, but I recommended you for the Chunin Exams, all four of you." He then held out four pieces of paper, "These are your application forms. This is all voluntary you can wait to next year if you want."

Naruto jumped with joy, and smothered Kakashi with his hug. Which caused Kakashi to protest quickly. We all took an application form, and was told that we needed to sign the form and go to room 301 at 3pm 5 days from today.

'_**So from now until the Chunin exams we will be training. You should be able to learn healing, 1 Water technique, 1 Earth technique, and more of my chakra as well. '**_

'**I agree. You should be able to do at least 1 Fire technique, 1 Air technique, and develop body strength to handle more of my chakra.'**

'_That means, a full day and a half for physical and mental practice with a 3 hours for sleep, food, bath, and buy soldier pills. Half a day with Hikari with healing since all I have to do is work on real people in the hospital sleeping for 5 hours. One day with Kage and learning two new techniques, I'm going to have to break night for that one, and only have 3 hours for sleep, food, and bath. One day with Hikari to learn two more techniques, I will also have to break night once more. The final day will consist of me getting sleep, reviewing, and getting all the things I will need for the Chunin exams the next day. This is going to be a painful 5 days.'_

'_**We will have to begin right away.'**_

I turned to my teammates; "I'll see you guys in 5 days. I probably wont see you guys until the day of the Chunin exams." Before they can ask any questions I went to an isolated, abandoned, training area. It had thick trees surrounding the area and a big pond in the middle.

"Seems we will be training her for the next 5 days."

'_**Alright let's get started we will start with 75 pound weights…' **_I felt her chakra adding more weights to my ankles, and wrists. I struggled to stay up on my feat. _**'…Now lets start with 2 sets of 30 sit ups, 25 push ups, and 10 laps. Then meditating for a half hour. The whenever you are done you will have to do 10 sit ups, 10 more push ups, and 2 more laps every time you are done meditating, and meditate for 5 more minutes every time you are done with the physical training. Walking up the trees with chakra, and the weight, will be the last few hours of our training for the day and a half. That sounds good right?'**_

I gulped at her happy tone, "J-Just F-Fine."

I then started right away.

~Time skip 3 ½ days to Chunin Exams~

I woke up from my alarm clock groaning at my sore joints, mussels, and bones. I grabbed my clothes from my closet, and jumped into the shower. After about 45 minutes I was down stair cooking a big brunch they could feed an army. I ate it all with ease, washed the dishes, and was out of the house locking the door behind me. I walked into a ninja pharmacy, and bought soldier pills, and with a few more energy drinks. I drank one on the way to the hospital; I went into the hospital and asked to work for the rest of the day.

They allowed me, but kept me with a doctor who was name I can't remember. I got help from the doctor on healing wounds, and we healed patients together until I got the hang of healing; which took forever, until I found a pattern of the wounds, and imagined my chakra healing the mussels, cells, tissues, and veins. I then was able to do it by myself with ease. I could now heal minor wounds, poison, and internal wounds with ease. I still needed practice with bones and joints.

I walked out the hospital around 4 in the morning, and went home. I ate dinner, took a shower, and went to bed.

~Later on—3 days until Chunin exams~

I was now back in the training area I was at for the first day of training.

'**Alright Hinata, now it's my turn.'**

Hours passed, with fire jutsu always exploding in my face, or Air making me fly backwards into trees. I was beyond exhausted and passed out. I woke up two hours later feeling fully rested, and I tried the Jutsu's again. Another couple of hours and I was able to do it with little to no chakra left. I took an energy drink, letting it give me energy for at least an hour before I got home.

I opened the door to my house, and locked it behind me. I made myself a big brunch once again, and took a shower only to sleep in my bed.

~2 days until Chunin Exams~

I woke up from my alarm clock once again, and did my routine. I went to the training field once more.

'_**Alright Hinata, let's do great today, okay?'**_

I nodded in agreement and listened to the instructions I was given. Today I did my Water Jutsu with ease since I already trained with water before. Though Earth was a little more complicated. A few times I was buried in rubble. I went home around eight at night, and made myself food, took another bath, and fell asleep in my bed.

~Final Day~

I slept in until 12 in the afternoon, and ate lunch. I went to the bathroom and changed into my outside clothes, and went shopping for Kunai, more soldier pills (6), Senbons, and Shuriken. I went home, and packed my scrolls, Backpack, and Weapon Pouch.

Scroll 1- Twin Katana

Scroll 2- Ninja weapons

Scroll 3- Sleeping back

Scroll 4- Medical Supplies

Scroll 5- Empty

Backpack- Scrolls 3,4, and 5.

Weapon Pouch- Kunai, Shuriken, Soldier pills

~ I then went to sleep early ready for the Chunin exams~

I got my things for the Chunin exams, and walked out the door, locking it behind me. I went to the front of the Academy waiting for Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. The first to come was Sasuke. Sasuke immediately found me and went towards me,

"Hinata."

I smiled at Sasuke, "Sasuke, how have you been?"

"Fine, I've been training."

I laughed, "Me too."

Sasuke looked at me for a second, "If we have to face each other…"

I smirked, "…No holding back. I got it."

He smirked back, "Good."

Naruto was the second one to come, "Hinata-Chan!"

"Naruto." I greeted.

"Where have you been!" Naruto whined.

"I was training."

"What did you learn?" Naruto asked curiously.

I waved my finger, "No no no, Naruto, you will have to wait and see."

Sakura was the last to come, and she looked tired and depressed.

"Sakura-Chan, you're late."

Sakura smiled tiredly, "Y-yeah, sorry I'm late."

She then starred at Sasuke, "Good morning Sasuke."

"Yeah."

I sweat dropped, "Yeah, that's it."

Sasuke said nothing, but starred back at Sakura with an emotionless look in his eyes.

We went inside the academy, and noticed how big the crowd is for just the second floor.

"Guys I thought we are supposed to got to 301 on the third floor." I whispered to them they nodded in agreement.

We passed through the people to see what was going on. All of a sudden a boy in green spandex was kicked to the floor. A girl came and held the boy still from behind. They were mocking the two of them when the girl stud up, "Please let us through we are supposed to go through here."

The guy at the door punched the girl to the floor, and started a big speech on how they wouldn't survive. We walked to the front Sasuke in front, Naruto to his left, and me to his right, Sakura stud behind us a little sacred. Sasuke walked ahead,

"Nice speech, now let us through, and while you're at it. Release the genjutsu it is obvious we are on the second floor not the third floor."

The two boys smirked and praised Sasuke for his knowledge. Sasuke ignored him and looked to Sakura.

"Tell them Sakura, you must have noticed first. You are the best genjutsu user in our group."

Sakura looked surprised, "I must have? Yeah I spotted it right away. We are only on the Second floor." Naruto agreed right away.

The genjutsu went away instead of 301 it said 201. The boy looked angry, and went to kick Sasuke. Sasuke was going to kick him at the same time. My weights went from 75 to 55. I was quickly in front of Sasuke catching his foot. While the boy in full green was behind me and caught the other kids foot. Sasuke starred at me in shock, and I smiled at him.

"Sasuke, we can get in trouble and kicked out before we even started the Chunin exams."

I let go of Sasuke's foot, and he put it down.

Two other people came to the boy in green. The boy with long hair spoke to the boy all in green.

"Hey I thought we were going with the plan."

The boy dressed in green was starring at Sakura, "Yeah but." He then blushed while looking at Sakura. He went to Sakura, "My name is Rock Lee. You're Sakura Haruno, right?"

Sakura looked confused, "Huh?"

"Please be my girlfriend. I vow to protect you with my life."

"No."

I laughed silently.

Rock Lee looked depressed, "Why?"

"Because you look like a weirdo."

I laughed harder trying to cover it up, I went behind Naruto trying to control my laughter, but failed. After a while I stopped laughing.

The long haired boy came up to Sasuke, "Hey what is your name?"

Sasuke glared at him, "You should introduce your self before asking others their names."

The boy smirked, "My name is Neji Hyuuga."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Neji turned to me, "And you?"

"Hinata Matarashi."

He nodded and Sakura called for us, "Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata. Let's get going."

I nodded and followed after Sasuke and Naruto.

'_Things are getting interesting.'_

I failed to notice Neji and Sasuke looking at me, like they were trying to figure something out about me.

**Read and Review. Thank you! Sorry for any grammatical mistakes, miss spelling, and such. I hope you like it! **


	7. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kage or Kyuubi Talking'**

_**'Hikari Talking'**_

'_**Both Hikari and Kage Talking**__**'**_

Techniques

FLASHBACK

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

He nodded and Sakura called for us, "Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata. Let's get going."

I nodded and followed after Sasuke and Naruto.

'_Things are getting interesting.'_

I failed to notice Neji and Sasuke looking at me, like they were trying to figure something out about me.

**Now… (Hinata POV)**

We were walking to the entrance of the first Chunin Exam room when we heard a voice from above.

"Hey you… you with the attitude! Hold on." The voice called causing the group to stop and look behind us in question.

On the balcony above us was the kid with the bush brows, Rock Lee. I laughed, "Sasuke, you made a new friend, or is it rival."

Sasuke ignored me and glared at Rock Lee, "What do you want?"

Rock Lee starred hard at Sasuke, "I want to fight. Right here, and right now."

I sighed to myself, _'I really just wanted to get this first part of the exams over with already.'_

I turned to Naruto and Sakura, "Lets back up and give them room."

Sakura and Naruto protested immediately, "But Hinata…"

I cut them off, " You know this is between Sasuke and Rock Lee. We already know Sasuke isn't going to back down from a fight, and it looks like Rock Lee is determined to fight Sasuke."

Sakura protested, "Its against the rules to fight during the Chunin Exams!"

Sasuke interrupted, "We didn't go through the doors, so we aren't technically in the Chunin Exams yet."

Sakura still looked worried, "But Sasuke-Kun!"

Sasuke ignored her causing her to frown, " So you want to fight me here?"

Rock Lee nodded, jumping down from the balcony landing on the front of his feet and brought his knees to the floor to absorb the impact of the floor to his body, "Yes…"

He then stood up straight and pointed to himself, "My name is Rock Lee, and you said it was common curtsy for a challenger to introduce himself first right? Sasuke Uchiha!"

Sasuke starred hard at Rock Lee trying to figure him out, "So you know me?"

I took in the sight of Rock Lee noticing how swift and smooth the land was, the bandages on his arms, and how his legs moved smoothly, but with some weight, it was a quick hesitant moment on his legs before he gain control of the weight on his legs, _'Weights' _

I then remembered how fast he moved blocking the boy earlier, and narrowed my eyes at Rock Lee, _'Just how fast are you Rock Lee…'_

Rock Lee then moved into an offensive stance with his hands up and open, not stiff at all, "I challenge you, everyone always says how tough the Uchiha clan is, and I want to test you myself. And also…"

He turned to Sakura causing her to flinch back and stare at him weirdly.

I then noticed a blush forming on his face causing me to put a hand to my mouth trying to smother the giggles trying to escape; unfortunately some of them escaped causing Sasuke and Naruto to look at me questionably.

Rock Lee continued, "… Oh Sakura, I Love You!"

Sakura immediately shook her head and screeched in horror. I, however, burst out laughing uncontrollably, at the forward confession.

Sakura then started listing characteristics she didn't like, and my laughter cut off at her rude remarks, "Sakura, that was really rude, don't judge people by how they look you are just making an ass out of yourself."

Sakura looked enraged at me, while Rock Lee looked a little heart broken but determined, "You are an angel sent from heaven!" I raised my eyebrow at him in question not understanding how he can compliment her while she had just complained about how he looked, _'Wow, such determination!'_

'_**An admirable trait in a young boy, but he needs to find someone who would accept him fully.' **_Hikari stated and I agreed with her.

Rock Lee started blowing kisses at Sakura freaking both Sakura and Naruto out.

I then noticed Naruto looking irritated at Rock Lee and glaring a little at Sasuke causing me to sigh, knowing he was a little jealous that Rock Lee wanted to fight Sasuke and not him.

Sasuke then interrupted them, "You know of the Uchiha clan yet you challenge me?"

I ignored the rest of his stupid little cocky speech with an irritated expression on my face no one but Naruto noticed, _'He is getting too cocky again. He is underestimating his opponent with how he looks.' _

I felt my arm being tugged, and felt myself being dragged away from the group. I looked up to see Naruto was the one dragging me away from the other three. When we were some distance away he turned to me, reaching in his pocket and taking out the scroll I gave him, "I'm not understanding the scroll, can you explain it to me?"

I nodded happy to get my mind off of Sasuke's cocky attitude. I took the scroll and looked through it quickly, "First, you know you need a weapon, right?" Naruto nodded "Ok then you need to focus your chakra into lets say a Kunai and force your chakra to sharpen and expand on the Kunai making it as sharp and long as you want or need when attacking an enemy."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks that makes much more sense now that you explained it." I smiled happy that I could help and ease the tension created between us since a confessed what was inside me.

I then noticed the time on the clock reading **2:34**, "Sasuke if your going to fight hurry it up! We still need to register before 3:00!"

Sakura glared at me, "Don't encourage him! Sasuke-kun, please, we need to go!"

Sasuke then stated cockily, "It will be over in 5 seconds!" He then ran at Rock Lee.

I narrowed my eyes at his stupidity and over self-confidence, "Fool…"

Naruto starred at me questionably, "Hinata?"

I turned to Naruto, "He under estimated his opponent, and letting his emotions cloud the information Rock Lee gave to him with his movements. Sasuke is going to lose."

I ignored Sakura's glaring turning to the fight watching to see my prediction of Sasuke's lose because of his overly high confidence in his abilities because of his bloodline.

**1079 words! Next time I will go higher until I am able to do over 6,000 words like I did in my previous chapter before I took a break **** Please Read and review tell me what you like and hopefully I will be able to update soon. Thank you!**


	8. New Chapter!

Hinata Reborn Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto

"Speaking"

'_Thoughts'_

'**Kage or Kyuubi Talking'**

_**'Hikari Talking'**_

'_**Both Hikari and Kage Talking'**_

Techniques

FLASHBACK

**Last Time On Hinata Reborn…**

I turned to Naruto, "He under estimated his opponent, and letting his emotions cloud the information Rock Lee gave to him with his movements. Sasuke is going to lose."

I ignored Sakura's glaring turning to the fight watching to see my prediction of Sasuke's lose because of his overly high confidence in his abilities because of his bloodline.

**Now:**

Rock Lee was waiting for Sasuke's move in his fighting stance. Sasuke then ran up to him, but Rock Lee did nothing. Sasuke, when he got close enough, jumped and went to punch Rock Lee. Before Sasuke can even hit him Rock Lee disappeared from his view, but I was able to follow him easily, because of all the training with Hikari and Kage.

Sasuke looked surprised looking everywhere for Rock Lee, but I was looking above him as Rock Lee appeared. I didn't notice that Sasuke caught me looking above him and looked up in surprise to see Rock Lee.

'_She knew where he was?! Before I knew it myself.'_

Rock Lee spun around aiming his kick at Sasuke's head, who dodged it quickly. He went to block Rock Lee's next kick, but Rock Lee was too quick for him, and kicked Sasuke in the face.

Sakura looked shocked, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke was in the air and landed on the floor hard skidding a little on the floor until his body came to a stop. Sasuke struggled to get up still in a little shock. He finally stud up and smirked.

I felt him pump his chakra into his eyes, "So he's going to use it, huh."

He closed his eyes then opened them quickly to reveal the Sharingan.

Sakura looked excited and confident when Sasuke revealed his Sharingan.

I laughed, "You are judging a book by its cover, Sasuke!"

Sakura glared at me, "Sasuke is going to win this fight easily!"

I smirked, "I thought you said not to encourage Sasuke, Haruno."

Sakura blushed, "W-well uhhhh."

With in seconds Rock Lee kicked Sasuke underneath his chin sending him into the air.

I covered my mouth and giggle quietly.

Sakura on the other hand looked horrified.

Rock Lee then said, "You see my technique is not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu."

Sasuke and Rock Lee started punching and kicking at each other, but both were dodge the others attack. Until Rock Lee finally got Sasuke in the gut making Sasuke hold his stomach.

Rock Lee sighed, "Don't you see I am using Taijutsu. That means no tricks, Sasuke."

Rock Lee disappeared again then appeared behind Sasuke, "Just marshal arts no more."

Sasuke was beginning to get annoyed, "Why you-!"

Sasuke threw another attack, but it was dodged again.

Rock Lee then started talking about how he knew all about the Sharingan and started talking about how slow Sasuke was.

Sasuke then got impatient and tried to hit Rock Lee his form sloppy as was his attacks. Sasuke was then kicked into the air once more, because he was unable to defend himself. With in seconds Rock Lee was in the air behind Sasuke. Rock Lee flexed his hand and the bandages around his arms began to loosen.

A turtle, a red turtle with yellow markings, and a ninja headband around its neck then stopped Rock Lee. Rock Lee landed on his feet in front of the turtle and Sakura caught Sasuke before he landed on the floor once more.

Sakura was paying attention to Sasuke making sure he was alright, while a turtle was scolding Rock Lee.

Naruto looked confused on what the hell was going with Rock Lee and the turtle.

A man that looked like Rock Lee, but an older version, appeared on top of the turtle.

"Gai –Sensei!" Rock Lee yelled.

I then ignored the whole scene with Rock Lee and his sensei.

I turned to Naruto, "We need to get going or we will get disqualified."

Naruto widened his eyes, "What! We need to go now."

We were then stopped by Rock Lee's sensei, " Tell me how is Kakashi- Sensei."

Sasuke spoke up, "Do you know him?"

Gai smirked, "People say we are arched rivals."

We looked at each other with a look that said, _'Is he serious?'_

I spoke up, "Never heard of you from Kakashi. I heard you were a great Taijutsu master from my mother."

Gai-Sensei looked interested, "Really! Who is your mother?"

I smiled, "Anko Matarashi."

He went pale, "Well kids I have to go." He then disappeared.

I blinked in surprise, "Was it something I said?"

Naruto then broke the silence, "Well it seems the Uchiha Clan isn't as great as you say it is Sasuke."

Sakura looked angry, "Naruto!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, "Just shut up."

I sighed, "Guys enough, we just need to train more. You saw his hands didn't you. We also need to sign up for the Chunin Exams."

Sasuke looked shocked. Naruto continued where I left off, "Hinata is right! I bet he has been training until he dropped and then some. He trains more then you."

I looked at both of them, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I look forward to kicking some ass and getting stronger. Let's think of this a training and seeing where we need to improve huh."

I smiled at them encouragingly.

Sasuke smirked stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Naruto grinned and put his hand behind his head.

Sakura smiled a small smile.

Sasuke then stepped in front of the team, "I can't wait for a good fight."

Naruto and Sakura cheered, and I playfully punched Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke grinned at me, "Let's go Hinata, Naruto, Sakura."

I grinned, "This is going to be so fun!"

I jumped up and down in excitement causing Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura to laugh.

**That's it for now! Tell me what you think. Now that this boring chapter is done I am exited for the next one! Read and Review!**


End file.
